Foolish Games
by pali167
Summary: Sana, after running away, comes back to Japan with a boyfriend and child. Her friends don't know it's her. What happens if they find out about her, or her child? CHAPTER ELEVEN UP FINALLY!
1. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha.

**Chapter 1**

Eight people stood in front of the terminal to Tokyo, Japan at John Wayne Airport.

"Yep. Don't worry we'll call you when we get to the house." Josh replied.

"Okay, son," Mr. Jefferson said. "Take good care of Sana and Miwa."

"I will." Josh then turned to Lyssa, Mary, and Mike-his and Sana's best friends. "We promise to write you guys and visit when we can."

"Okay," they all replied as they each took turns hugging Sana and Josh. "We'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Sana problem-and besides, it was May, not many people were traveling, let alone to Japan.

"Yep. Don't worry we'll call you when we get to the house." Josh replied.

"Okay, son," Mr. Jefferson said. "Take good care of Sana and Miwa."

"I will." Josh then turned to Lyssa, Mary, and Mike-his and Sana's best friends. "We promise to write you guys and visit when we can."

"Okay," they all replied as they each took turns hugging Sana and Josh. "We'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Sana said to them. "In our letters we'll send you pictures okay?"

"Yeah," Lyssa answered.

'Will people needing assistance with small children please board now. Once again, will all people needing assistance with small children please board now.' A voice sounded throughout the gate where they were.

"I guess we gotta go now," Sana told them, hugging her friends again. "Bye."

"Bye Sana. Josh. Miwa." Mary said. The three went to board the plane.

>--->--->

"Okay. Go right and continue until you reach your seat. Have a nice day." the flight attendant said to Josh and Sana, who was still carrying Miwa.

"You too."

Listening to the woman's directions, Sana turned right and heading down, ticket in her hand so she could remember their seat. Josh was following her, but when they got to their seats he went in first. That way, Miwa could sit in between them and Sana could get the aisle seat she wanted-and probably needed. He then reached over, took Miwa and put her in the middle, buckling her seatbelt and then his.

"Thanks," Sana said as she sat down and buckled herself in as well.

"No problem. Anything for my girlfriend." Josh said.

Sana grinned and replied, "Thanks."

The rest of the trip went by uneventfully, drinks and meals coming and going,and soon they landed.

'We are now in Tokyo, Japan. We hope you had a nice trip and thank you for flying with us. Please be careful as you begin to exit.' a polite female voice announced.

Happily, Sana bounced up and down as they grabbed their carry-on items and exited the aircraft. As soon as they got out of the gangway, Sana took Miwa, who was sleeping, from Josh and they headed to the baggage claim.

"Hey, are you happy to be going back to Japan? I mean, it has been four years." Josh asked softly and quietly.

"Kind of. Of course I'm happy to be back where I grew up, but I'm not sure how to act around the people I used to know. I mean, I left Japan not telling anyone." Sana replied.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. But I don't get it. Why was your disappearance so huge?" Josh said, confused, as he started pulling their luggage off the belt.

"Well, my adoptive mom is a famous writer. I don't know if she still is though. Plus, I was an actress, remember?" Sana told him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I remember."

Lugging his bag onto one shoulder, he held out one carry-on item."Can you take this bag for me?"

"Sure."

Outside, Sana hailed a taxi, and when one stopped, climbed in with Miwa, Josh behind her.

As the car began to drive, Sana stared out of the window at the sights. Many changes had occured since she'd last been to Japan, but there were still some things that had stayed the same. Sana smiled. She couldn't wait until they were able to go out and look at all the sights.

The car began to slow, and then it stopped. _Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be_, Sana thought to herself. After clambering out of the car, Sana turned around.

"Thank you! Here's the money," Sana said as she leaned over and placed the fee into the driver's waiting hands.

The taxi left, and she and Josh turned to face a modest-looking one-story house with a beautiful front lawn.

"Well, here we are," Sana said. "Home sweet home."

"Yeah. Let's go inside." Josh suggested.

Sana walked to the door and, opening it, said, "I'm gonna go put Miwa in her room, okay?"

"Okay."

Five minutes later Sana came back and the two sat down on the living room's couch. Sana immediately cuddled closer to Josh, rubbing her face against his chest.

Sana said, a smile on her lips, "I'm gonna go to school tomorrow, so you'll have to watch Miwa. Oh! And tell her to not call you 'daddy' or me 'mommy.' Okay?"

"Whatever. But since you've been missing for more than four years and you were famous . . . what happens when someone recognizes you?" Josh asked, concerned.

Sana giggled at this. "Don't worry. I've got that covered. I won't be using the name Sana; I'll have them call me Sachiko. You and Miwa call me Sachiko in public, too, okay? That way they won't recognize me." Under her breath she muttered, "I hope."

>--->--->

Sana walked to school quickly the next day so she wouldn't be late. The principal already knew she was coming so she just had to walk to class . . . but better safe than sorry they always said. As she arrived in front of the school courtyard, she quickened her pace because the late bell had just started ringing. As she reached her new class, she knocked and then waited outside until she was called in.

"Okay. Class. We have a foreign exchange student coming to us today. She's from the United States." the teacher announced. "Please come in."

Sana slowly slid open the door and walked in, pulling her hat down more. She stood in front of the class, waiting for the teacher.

The teacher soon caught on. "Um, do you know how to speak Japanese?"

Sana nodded.

"Good! Then we won't have to worry about misunderstandings. What's your name?" the teacher questioned.

"Ano . . . K-kitahoshi . . . Sachiko."

"Okay. Where are you from?" the teacher said.

"Orange County. Aliso Viejo to be exact."Sanasaid.

"That's nice. Take the seat behind Hayama-san," the teacher said and led Sana to the correct seat. The teacher then walked back to the front of the classroom and began the lesson.

Later that day, when Sana got home, Josh asked her how her day went.

"It was okay."

After dinner and cleaning the dishes, she went to bed. Each day, for two weeks, it was the same way. Sana would go to school, come home, eat dinner, clean up--Josh helping--and go to bed. Sometimes she'd play with Miwa, but more often than not she would do her homework instead.

It was days like these that made her realize how boring life was without any friends to hang out with anymore. Of course she had Josh and Miwa, but it wasn't the same. She'd written to her friends a few days after getting to Japan,yet she knew it would probably take quite a long time to reach them, but eventually they would get it. They would write back to her and then their correspondence would be revived. They'd be able to talk about everyday, mundane things without worry of embarassment.

>--->--->

School ended and the students filed out, including Sana. She walked out to the courtyard and started toward the gate when Hayama--and her old friends, Fuka, Aya, and Tsuyoshi--walked up to her. Sana froze, wondering what they wanted. She was about to speak when Hayama interrupted.

"Yo. You're the new girl right? The one named Kitahoshi Sachiko?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sana eyed him warily.

"Okay. Well, my friends wanted to meet you. This is Matsui Fuka. Sugita Aya. Sasaki-san isher boyfriend. Sasaki Tsuyoshi. Sugita-san ishis girlfriend."Each time he said something, he gestured toward the appropriate person.

She was cut off from replyingby a small girl starting to run toward them. "Sachiko!"

Miwa had just put her foot out into the street when Sana saw a car going down the road quickly.

"Miwa! No!" Sana screamed.

Sana ran toward her and pushed her away. The schoolbooks Sana had been carrying had dropped from her hands when she had ran across. Sana caught her breath as she and Miwa safely reached the sidewalk; she had never been more grateful to the heavens than just now.

Gasping for breath, Sana looked Miwa over; she was okay. She looked around her and Miwa for Josh.

Looking Miwa straight in the eye, she asked her daughter, "Miwa . . . where's Josh?"

Sana saw him running toward her, and when he saw Miwa, he rushed toward them even faster. As he neared closer, Sana told Miwa to go and sit on the front lawn of the house in front of them.

"Sachiko! Thank God! You found Miwa!" Josh exclaimed, teetering to a halt beside Sana.

Sana looked Josh straight in the eye. Angry that he hadn't kept an eye on Miwa, she raised her right hand and slapped him on his left cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking? Miwa could have gotten killed! Why weren't you watching her?" Sana yelled.

"I was! I was taking her to the park when I saw this shop. I went in to buy her something and when I went to give it to her she was gone." Josh defended himself with a calm and collected voice, but it went unnoticed by Sana.

"That's what I meant by not watching her! You idiot! Like I said, she could've gotten killed!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You should be!"

As Sana and Josh tried to calm down, Miwa watched scared, while the students who saw what had happened watched confused. They hadn't learned English yet, though they probably would next year.

"Just . . . just take Miwa and go home. I'll be there later and then we have to talk," Sana told Josh. She looked over at their daughter."Miwa, go with Josh. And don't wander off _ever again_. Got it?"

Miwa nodded and walked with Josh in the direction of their home. Sana watched and sighed.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" It was the driver of the car; he had gone, made a U-turn, and come back to see what had happened.

"What?" Sana snapped at him, not sparing the driver a glance.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"What's your name?"

"Kitahoshi Sachiko."

"Okay. My name's Rei. Sagami Rei."

Sachiko froze when she heard him say that. _Not now!_ she thought as she looked around for her hat, which had fallen off when she had burst at the speed she had.

"Oh. Ano . . . H-Hello." she answered, still looking for her hat. _Oh no!_ she thought when she couldn't find it.

"Excuse me. What are you looking for?"

"Ano. I'm--ano--I'm looking for my hat, Sagami-san." Sana replied.

"Why?"

"It's--ano--my--ano--favorite. I got it from my mom for my birthday." she lied.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rei seemed to fiddle with the bottom of his business suit. Sana observed this, wondering what he did for a living now. Maybe he was Kurumi Asako's manager. The last time she'd seen them, they'd been dating and had seemed to be very much in love. She pondered if they still were. "Look, I don't think you're going to find your hat so . . . you can have this one." He reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out a baseball cap.

"Thanks." Sana said, taking the hat and putting it on her head. "I have to leave now. I need to go home and check on my little sister." Sana was amazed at how smooth a liar she was; she had to commend herself for it sometime.

"Okay. I truly am sorry about almost severely hurting you."

"It's okay. Bye!" Sana walked as fast as she could in the direction her house. _Hopefully I won't ever see him again. _She slowed slightly as a thought occured to her. _But, maybe I should. I may not want to reveal myself to anyone anytime soon, yet it would be better to get the truth out earlier and not worry about people feeling betrayed. _Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought.

Glossary of Translations:

ano-um, uh. It's basically a stuttering word, at least in this context. It means 'that' in most cases.

san-an honorific that can translate into 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Miss', or 'Ms.' It can also be used as a term of politeness when talking to a person you are not very close to (i.e. Hello, Niwa-san.) In addition, parents in Japan add this to the end of their children's names usually.

Kitahoshi Sachiko- Kitahoshi means 'Northstar' and Sachiko means 'Child of Joy.'


	2. Day After

Author's Note: Okay. One, they are all in HIGH SCHOOL, say, second year, (by Japanese grades; they're juniors if they're in our school system which they aren't), and I actually wanted everyone to be around 16 and 17, not 17 and 18. Except Josh is 18 or so and has graduated already. Sorry! Also, I really do suck at writing, so please don't hurt me if this, and any other possible chapters, are crappy. This is my first real attempt at writing this sort of thing, so I don't really know what I'm doing. Oh, by the way, now that I think of it, I don't care if I get flames. I really don't; that means all of you people who hate me can flame!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha or any of its characters. Plot, nicknames, (except Aki), Josh, Miwa, their families, etc., I do own. So don't steal without asking me, ok? Here's crappy chapter 2! Bye!

Oh! Some info coming your way. I'm gonna explain how the classes work. Every day you start with a different period. Sana's schedule for the first day of school was as follows: Period 1–History, Period 2–PE/Health, Period 3–Elective, Period 4–Math, Period 5–Grammar, Period 6–Science. After Periods 1 and 2 is Break. After Periods 3 and 4 is Lunch. After Periods 5 and 6 it's the end of the day-unless you have extra-curricular activities to attend to. Sana's not in any because of Miwa, etc. Each day the order of the periods attended changes. It'slike a cycle. Therefore, each day the periods rotate so that if Sana had History first, the next day she'd have it last. Because of this, each class period is called Mod 1 through Mod 6. Does that make any sense? If it doesn't, never mind. I guess it doesn't really matter.

**Chapter 2**

"Are you okay?"

Sana turned her head up from her desk where she was resting and blinked. Aya was looking at her worriedly and seemed to have a hint of another emotion in her eyes. Tiredly, Sana mumbled, "Who– yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem out of it, although who could blame you after yesterday, and I just wanted to know if I could help," Aya replied almost apologetically. She then looked down sadly. "That guy you met when you were saving that–that girl, do you know who he is?"

_Duh! Of course I do! He was my manager!_ Sana thought to herself. _Wait, I need to be inconspicuous. I have to say something!_ "Uh . . .no. . . . Who . . . uh . . . was he?" _Bad cover-up! Bad! Bad! Bad!_

"He was me and the gang's–Hayama-kun, Tsuyoshi, and Fuka-chan–friend's manager. Before she disappeared anyway. I wonder where she is now and if she's happy . . ." Aya trailed off, thinking wistfully of the old days, before Sana left.

Sana watched as Aya slowly went and sank down in her seat, the same expression on her face. _Okay, I know this is kind of cruel to say, but, man! She seems like she's in a trance without me! I thought that it'd be Fuka-chan who would look like that, not Aya!_ Sana thought. _Oops! Class is starting!_

Sana groaned silently when she realized what class she had first. _Aw man! Not Math! I hate it! Our sensei is such a– a– Ugh! I don't know! She's just plain horrible!_

"Class, today we are going to be learning the . . ." Sana tuned out her teacher as she stared out the window next to her desk. Absentmindedly, she tapped her fingers on the desk in rhythm to the theme song of her old show 'Kodomo no Omocha' and thought about Josh and Miwa. She sighed. _I still haven't made up with him yet. I guess it really wasn't his fault. But what if Miwa had–_ Sana shuddered slightly. _That was definitely a close one. _

Sana moved her foot a bit, then winced. _My ankle is _not_ going to heal any time soon, I bet. I really shouldn't of put so much pressure on it. . . . It was worth it, though. To know that Miwa didn't get hurt. That was clearly a relief to know. _Sana ruefully smiled. _I wonder if I should tell my old friends that I_–

Sana's thought were abruptly cut off by a yell that was, of course, directed at her. "Kitahoshi-san! Stop daydreaming this instant! That is the 3rd time this week that this has happened! Do I need to send you to the office? Or should I give you detention?" her sensei scolded.

Sheepishly, Sana replied softly, "No."

The teacher glared at her. "THEN PAY ATTENTION!"

The teacher looked at Tsuyoshi, who was also in Sana's Algebra 2 class. However, Sana thought he should be in a higher class since he was so smart. "Sasaki-san. What is the answer to number 31?"

As Tsuyoshi said the correct answer, Sana heard a snicker behind her. Sana fumed but calmed herself so that the teacher wouldn't snap at her again. She knew exactly who sat behind her and who was sniggering. _Jerk,_ she thought._ At least I didn't talk back to her like you used to do with the teachers in 6th grade. Just wait until Break Hayama-kun. You are_ _dead._

The bell soon rang and Sana walked off to her Grammar class. Unfortunately for her, the sensei decided to make her stay after class. Because of this, Sana couldn't attack Hayama. _Dang. Oh well. I'll just find him at Lunch._

ccsccsccs

As lunch time rolled around Sana quickly left her History class to go find Hayama and give him a beating for earlier in Math class. Unluckily, she found him seated with Fuka, Aya, and Tsuyoshi at a table.

_Dang it!_ Sana thought. _Now I can't beat him up!_ She walked up to their table with her lunch and sat down next to them.

Sana smiled vibrantly that she was going to dye her hair.

"What?" Fuka questioned. "Why?"

_So that I don't run the risk of you discovering who I am,_ Sana thought to herself.Aloud she said, "Well, I've always wanted a different color. That way I could do different things with it: wear different colored clothes, use different make-up; that sort of thing. I just wanna try something brand-new."

"Well, that's your decision, girl. But one question." Fuka looked at Sana. "What is your natural hair color? We never see it. It's always hiding."

_Hm . . . It wouldn't hurt to tell them. _"My natural hair color is like a bright orangish-red hue."

A barely noticeable wave of pain reverberated through Aya's, Tsuyoshi's, and Fuka's bodies. Yet, Sana couldn't imagine why at that moment.

Sana continued about her hair. "So . . . I'm gonna get it dyed a mahogany color or maybe a chestnut color with dark brown. Something like that. What do you guys think?"

"I think that you're a stupid bitch and that you're shitty-looking. You are also a complete moron."

Sana saw red as her anger flared. No one, _no one_, insults her. Ever. She turned, murderous-looking, toward the person. "Hayama-kun," she said venomously. "You are a dead man. Start running. _Now_." She stressed each word she said as she glared at him.

Hayama smirked smugly and sauntered out of the cafeteria toward the outside benches. He called to Sana teasingly, "Come on, Kitahoshi-san. I thought you said you were gonna kill me. Aw, darn. You're not going to? And here I was thinking you were a girl who lived up to her word. Damn." He walked out.

Sana bristled as she glared at him. She started to get up when Fuka told her, "Sachiko-chan." Somehow, her old friends had gotten close enough to call her by her first 'name.' "Whatever you do, don't piss off Aki-kun. He will hurt you: he takes karate. Don't mess with him."

Sana grinned evilly. "Don't worry Fuka-chan." Sanahad gotten close to her old friends as well. "I think I can handle him."

Fuka sighed. "Be careful 'kay, girl? Don't hurt yourself."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Fuka-chan." Sana ran off after Hayama like lightning. _This is gonna be so much fun_, she thought. _I haven't smacked or annoyed–whatever–Hayama-kun in, like, forever._ Sana quickened her pace when suddenly the bell rang, signaling that Lunch was over and that she had to go to class._ Darn it, _she thought angrily. She sighed. _At least it's Health right now and not that stupid Biology class. Why are all my teachers so evil?_

Sana walked back to the lunch table, grabbed her stuff, and sprinted to her Health class. As she went through the halls, Aya and Tsuyoshi watched her, amused.

"She really reminds me of Sana-chan," Aya said to him quietly. "She's just as airheaded and carefree as she was. Plus, she lets herself be ruled by emotions at times. Did you see how she went after Hayama-kun? It was just what Sana-chan would've done."

"That's true, Aya," Tsuyoshi replied. "That's definitely true. I wonder if she might be able to help us just like Sana-chan used to. That would be nice."

He put an arm around Aya's shoulder as the two of them started to walk toward their class. Aya looked up at him. "It'd be nice, for sure. I just wonder if Sana-chan will ever show up again or tell us where she is and how she's doing. We've been worrying about her so much."

"Don't worry, Aya. I'm positive she will. Maybe not now, but one day she will. It may be years from now for all we know. But when she does show up, I'm not gonna be mad at her because she at least came back." Tsuyoshi pulled Aya closer to him.

Ironically for them, their old friend was right under their noses. However, she wouldn't be revealing herself before a later time-if she could help it, that is.

Glossary of Translations:

sensei-teacher, doctor, writer, etcetera. When talking to anyone in this area, you add this type of honorific to their last name. (i.e.Kurata-sensei (Misako/Mariko. They couldn't decide which name they wanted to use, could they?))

chan-a honorific that represents a closeness with the person it is attached to. A friend will usually add this to their friends' names (i.e. Tomoyo-chan). However, this honorific is only used for girls and women-or for cute stuffed animals or pets, even if it's a boy. (i.e. Kero-chan. This is still a male, but the owner adds the female '-chan' honorific instead of the male equivalent '-kun.')

kun-a honorific that represents a closeness with the person it is attached to. A friend will usually add this to their friends' names (i.e. Yamazaki-kun). However, this honorific is only used for boys and men. It is never used on a female. This is the equivalent of the female '-chan' honorific.

blank(no honorific)-the person who does not attach an honorific to the person they're referring to's name has special permission from the person, allowing them to speak to them in an intimate way (i.e. a boyfriend and girlfriend may say this to each other; for example, Aya and Tsuyoshi do not add honorifics to each others names when speaking to each other.) In spite of this, if someone who does not have this permission does not attatch any honorific, it is very rude and insulting.

Author's Note: There's chapter 2! How was it? I think this one sucks even more than the first chapter. Also, I know it's short. I was trying to show how much the people around Sana have changed and how she herself has, too. Plus, I wanted to show that Sana and the gang still retained a bit of their old qualities. Anyway, ja until next time! Bye-bye!


	3. Dyed Hair and A Talk

Disclaimer: You should know it by now. It may have only been two chapters, but I don't care. You know the disclaimer. I will not be repeating it.

PS: In the reviews I've gotten, some are asking me questions, so I've decided I'll answer some of them here.

Shadow-mistress: Does she love Josh? I don't really wanna tell you, but . . . in this part of the story she truly believes that she does. That may change though. Is she gonna be with Akito? Duh! Akito and Sana forever! It's just gonna take a while.

**Chapter 3**

The Jinbou Senior High bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day. Students flowed out of the exits and headed toward their homes, either by car, bicycle, or just plain walking. Two second-year girls could be seen talking very happily as they headed to the school gate. Once they walked outside, they looked around.

"Fuka-chan, I don't know what your mom's car looks like. How am I supposed to help you find her?" one of the girls, secretly Kurata Sana, but known as Kitahoshi Sachiko, asked.

"Don't worry 'bout that, girl! Just look for a small, silver car. It's pretty hard to miss. Usually." Fuka replied. She looked at Sana. "By the way, why am I not allowed to go with you to the hairdresser's again? I wanna go," Fuka whined in a babyish voice. It vaguely resembled that of asmall child who was tryingto convince hisparents that he didn't _need _to go to sleep yet.

Sana laughed. "Because it'll take a really long time till I'm finished and I don't wanna make you wait."

Fuka pouted slightly --something that was uncharacteristic of her --then brightened. "Oi, will you make me a promise?"

Sana looked confusingly at her, then answered, "Sure. What is it?"

"Promise you'll take off your hat tomorrow for the whole day so that I can see your hair for once."

Sana rolled her eyes. "Hai, Fuka-chan. Hai." She looked out across the street. "Oi, is that your mom there?"

Fuka turned to look and smiled. "Yep, that's her. Good eyes, Sachiko-chan. I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Ja."

"Ja!"

Sana turned to walk down the sidewalk to the hairdresser's. _Thank goodness. She didn't suspect anything. Phew._ As Sana continued to walk down the sidewalk, lost deep in thought, she thought she felt someone behind her. Turning around, she met the eyes of Hayama Akito, who was standing directly in back of her. Yelping, she took a few steps backwards from him.

"H-Hayama-kun!" she stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

Hayama smirked at her. He replied shortly, "Going to the karate dojo, bitch."

Sana glowered at him. Icily, she said, without thinking, "Shut up, demon child."

Hayama's face became sad for a split second, then was once again masked. He looked at her with rage. "What the hell did you just call me?" he asked menacingly.

Sana shirked back from him and scolded herself harshly. _You idiot. Whatin the worldwere you thinking? Even Kami-sama knows that Hayama-kun hates being called that and will practically kill anyone who says it to him. I mean, in sixth grade– Oh, I'm in deep shit now._ She laughed nervously. "I-I just said that you were -- uh -- you were -- um -- were -- were . . . " Sana trailed off and eyed Hayama fearfully. She did _not_ want to have to deal with a furious Hayama right now.

"Well?" Hayama was having a very hard time controlling his temper. Normally he wouldn't, but he didn't want to get in enough trouble so that he would be suspended from karate practice. _That would fucking suck_, he thought to himself.

Sana glanced around the sidewalk that was empty. Kami-sama, if he decided he wanted to hurt her, no one would know. She looked back at Hayama. "Um . . . I didn't say . . . anything . . ." she whispered softly.

"Oh, really? I seem to distinctly remember you calling me a demon child. Am I wrong, bitch?"

Sana sighed quietly. _I guess truth might help get me out of this situation. Maybe. _She took a deep breath. "Um . . . I --I'm r-really sorry about calling you that. I-I didn't mean to. It kinda just . . . slipped out. .. ."

Hayama looked at her suspiciously. Something was off about Kitahoshi, he could tell. She was way too conservative with others. He growled and said, "Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone."

Sana watched as Hayama started to walk off. _That was really close. I thought he might think that I knew about him and his past. Thank Kami-sama he didn't notice anything. I hope. _She started off after him, since the hairdresser's was near the dojo. He ignored her the whole time, but at least he didn't do anything to her.

When the two neared the hairdresser's, Sana turned and walked in.

At the receptionaryshe told the woman about her appointment and was led to a chair in the back. Another woman came and Sana took off her hat. Kami-sama, she just hoped no one would discover who she truly was. After Sana told the woman that she wanted to dye her hair mahogany, the woman did so. When the woman was finished, Sana stood up and gave her a tip. She then proceeded to the front desk and paid the amount needed.

Sana walked out the door and turned to go home. The hairdresser's had taken longer than she had expected, and she needed to get home quickly so that she could talk to Josh about what happened the other day. She broke into a light jog, her newly colored hair flowing behind her since she wasn't wearing her hat anymore.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, Sana was opening the door to her house. As she walked inside and closed the door, Miwa came running up to her.

"Okaa-san!"

Sana kneeled down and gave Miwa a hug. "Konnichi wa,Miwa. How was your day? Did you have fun?"

Miwa bobbed her head up and down. "Hai!" she replied excitedly. "Otou-san took me to the park again! It was so much fun!"

Sana laughed. "And where is Otou-san? Is he in his room?"

Miwa nodded, then went to her room to play with her toys.

Sana sighed and walked to Josh's room. She knocked on the door, then walked in. Josh was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. He looked up when she entered.

"Konnichi wa," Sana said quietly.

"Oi."

"So, what are you doing?" Sana walked over and sat down next to him. Josh just put the book into a drawer in his night stand.

Josh shrugged. "Nothing really." He looked at her. "What did you want?"

Sana took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Miwa the other day." Sana paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "I -- I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that, but I was really angry because if Miwa got hurt . . . Well, I think you know. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being so angry at you. Do you forgive me?"

Josh smiled and gave Sana aslow, forgivingkiss. "Of course I do, Sana. Don't worry. But I'm sorry I didn't look after Miwa more carefully." He stood up. "I'm gonna go get Miwa and tuck her in. You should go and get some rest; it's late. Oyasumi nasai."

He got up and left the room. Sana stood, walked to her room, and changed into some pajamas. Turning off the light, she climbed into bed.

As soon as she fell asleep, she started to have a nightmare. It was blurry and vague, but still frightening. In it, Josh had left her and taken Miwa away as well. Sana continued to toss and turn in her sleep until she finally awoke. Shakily, she reached out to her alarm clock and looked at the time. Five o'clock. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, she got up, changed into her school uniform, and went to the kitchen. There, she picked up a pear and walked outside and onto the patio.

She stood there, just watching the slightly quiet neighborhood, until she heard the thud of feet on the sidewalk. Since the front walk to the house was shorter than most, she could hear better than if the house's front walk wasa regular size. As the jogger ran by, Sana jolted at the sight of who it was. _He's still doing that after all these years? I didn't think he would, but I guess that he really loves karate and is willing to put in effort toward training and stuff. Pretty cool to see him doing something so devotedly. I wonder what color his belt is now . . ._

As Sana watched Hayama continue to run past her, the sun started to become brighter. Quickly, Sana ran inside the house to get her things ready for the new school day, which she hoped would go well.

Glossary of Translations:

Kami-sama-the god/goddess of one of the main Japanese religions, Shinto. There are actually many kami, or divine spirits, but the one most refer to is the highest ranking one, Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess.She is the central divine being in the Shinto religion, and that is why she is referred to in the same way that a Christian refers to their Lord. (Basically, Kami-sama in Japan is equal to God in the Christian religion.)

sama-a honorific that means that the person who it is attached to is a very important person. This can also translate into 'Master' but it basically means someone who is _much_ higher in rank than you will ever be. (i.e. A butler would say to their employer or someone related to their employer, "Akira-sama" meaning "Master Akira.") In addition, it is used to confer respect and is an honorific one level higher than -san.

hai-yes, yeah, yep, sure, etc. Basically used to say yes to something.

okaa-san-mother, mommy, mom.

otou-san-father, daddy, dad.

oyasumi nasai- good night. Said to a person when they are about to go to bed, or sleep.

konnichi wa-hello. It is a greeting used after you have met someone. I could have used 'konban wa' meaning 'good evening' but I decided not to.

oi-hey. This is a casual way of saying hello to someone.

dojo-usually public place where the teaching of martial arts takes place. So, a karate dojo is where a person goes to learn karate. I believe that everyone who wants to be, is admitted.

Author's Notes: Well, that was the third chapter. It basically took place a little bit after Day After. Ja ne minna-san!


	4. Performing Arts

Disclaimer: Refer to first and second chapter.

CoolGirlEmily– One, Sana has a bit of tanned skin. Two, her body has matured.

**Chapter 4**

Sana grabbed her school bag, a piece of toast in her mouth as a snack since she'd already eaten breakfast. Quickly, she slipped on her shoes and gave Miwa and Josh, who were at the door, a peck on the cheek before going outside.

Sana slowly walked on the sidewalk as she headed to the school, which was ten to fifteen minutes away jogging, but more than that if you were walking. It was only 6:50, but school started early for Jinbou Senior High. At 7:25, students were expected to be going to their classroom. School started at 7:30, and ended at 2:40. Students had to go to different classes for different subjects as well.

_During the first few days, school is hell!_ Sana thought to herself. Being in the US for over four years had gotten her used to the middle school's and high school's map, and since she wasn't at either of those schools anymore, she'd had trouble for a while. However, Sana eventually was able to find her way about.

As Sana neared the gates of the school at about 7:15, she fingered her new mahogany hair nervously. No one would recognize her, right? If anyone did, she was going to be in deep trouble. Cautiously, she walked into the school grounds, glancing around for Fuka. When Sana saw her, she quickly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Fuka turned, confused, but when she saw Sana, she squealed. "Kami-sama! Your hair's so beautiful!" She looked at the style of Sana's hair. "What the? What hair style is that, Sachiko-chan?"

Sana smiled and replied, "It's called a fishtail. It was pretty hard to do on my own, but I managed." She frowned. "Doushite? Does it look bad? I wasn't sure if it'd look good."

Fuka thought for a moment, then said, "Nah. It looks cute. Don't worry about it. C'mon, we gotta go; the bell's about to ring."

The bell rang as Sana followed Fuka through the school. She ignored the looks she got. _It doesn't matter what they think, _Sana told herself. She and Fuka opened the door to their homeroom, stepped in, and went to their seats. Students piled in, chatting energetically, before the sensei told them to quiet down.

The students tried to listen to the school announcements, but the intercom wasn't working properly. Therefore, sighing,the sensei went to his desk, picked up a piece of paper, and walked back to the front of the class.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Okay, first, there's going to be a game . . ."

Sana looked out the window, ignoring everything, but jerked her head toward the sensei as he read the last announcement.

". . . program for performing arts. Those who sign up will participate in a play. Apparently it's going to be Les Miserables." The sensei cleared his throat once more and said, "If you would like to be a part of the cast or crew, please see Mihara-sensei sometime during the school day. Deadline to sign up is Friday next week."

Conversations erupted from the students.

Sana looked over to Fuka. "Do you think I should sign up, Fuka-chan?"

"I dunno. Do what you wanna do. Of course, you should be good at acting if you try out. Are you?"

Sana smiled. "I think. I'm not sure, though. I haven't acted in a long time."

Fuka looked at her queerly, then said, "I think you should go ahead and sign up. You'll probably be better than others. So, what role will you wanna play? There's only a handful, and I'm pretty sure that the part of Cosette already has a ton of people vying for it. And you can't play a guy's part as far as I know. I'm not sure about Fantine or Eponine, though."

Sana grinned inwardly. "I'll try out for Fantine's part."

Fuka beamed at her, the said, "Oh, by the way, the school said that whoever signs up has to have a permission slip filled out by their parents."

Sana paled. There was no way she was going to go to her adoptive mom's house, waltz right in, and say, 'Konnichi wa, okaa-san! I'm back because I want you to sign this slip so I can do a play at school. Arigatou! Well, I gotta go step out of your life again! Ja!' No way. She would die if she had to do that. Meekly, Sana asked Fuka, "Fuka-chan, what if your parents aren't able to sign that slip of paper for several reasons? How would you get the slip signed?"

Fuka thought for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I guess you could try and get the slip signed by the principal. He's really understanding, and I'm sure he would sign it for you. You should ask him during break."

Sana nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

Unexpectedly, the bell rang and Sana had to go to her first class, Grammar. _This is so not fair. I might not be able tobe in the play. _Sana sighed. _Oh well. Might as well make due with this unpleasant situation. I'll go to the principal and ask him to sign the slip at Break. I'm sure he'll listen to me._

Sana occupied herself with the thoughts of the movie and permission slip until Break, where she practically bounded out the door of her Biology classroom, into the hallway, and then into the office.

Sana walked up to one of the office administrators and asked to see the principal. The woman pointed to a door and told her to go right in. Sana thanked her and stepped inside the room.

The principal looked up, and as soon as Sana saw him, she sweatdropped. _Is this guy _everywhere? she thought to herself. Stumbling, she said, "A-aren't you the principal at the j-junior high school?"

The principal smiled before answering. "You must mean my son. He's the principal at Jinbou Junior High. My youngest son is the principal of Jinbou Elementary School. We look very much alike don't we?"

"Y-yeah."

"Please, sit down." As Sana did, the principal questioned, "What would you like? Is there something wrong?"

Sana sighed. "Well, yeah. You see . . . there's this play that I wanted to be in that the performing arts department will be doing. But the problem is, I can't get the permission slip signed because my parents aren't able to do so."

"Why is that?"

"Uh . . . You see . . ." Sana stuttered. _Come on! I know you can think of one, Sana! _"Well, they had to go back to the US to take care of some things and won't be back for a few weeks, and by then the deadline will have already passed."

"That is a problem. Hm . . . I guess I can sign it for you."

"Hontou? Thank you so much, sensei!" Sana exclaimed. She dug in her backpack and extracted the permission slip she had picked up on her way to the office. "Here you go, sensei."

The principal took the slip and signed it before handing it back to her.

"Now I just have to see Mihara-sensei and have her sign me up, right?" Sana asked.

"Yes. Good luck with the auditions." the principal replied.

Sana smiled at him, walked out the door, and then out of the office. She turned in the direction of the performing arts department and headed toward Mihara-sensei's room.

Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Sana stepped into the classroom and walked to the teacher's desk. Mihara-sensei looked up at her and smiled.

"Konnichi wa. You're here for the sign-ups, aren't you?" she asked.

"Hai," Sana replied. "The principal signed the slip for me since my parents wouldn't be able to and I thought I'd come sign up before I forgot."

"Okay. Let's see . . ." Mihara-sensei looked at a piece of paper that was posted on the whiteboard. She turned back to Sana. "I have all female roles open, so you can try out for any one since I haven't found anyone that could play the parts. So, which one would you like to try for?"

Sana looked at Mihara-sensei and answered, "I'd like to try for Fantine, the mother."

Mihara-sensei frowned. "That's a difficult role to pull off. Are you sure you'd be able to do it?"

"Hai," Sana replied. "I have a question, though."

"Okay. Nani desu ka?"

"How would we practice?"

Mihara-sensei sighed. "Well, I was thinking I could ask the principal if I and the cast/crew could use the first half of the day for rehearsing, then come back for the last half of the day. The students participating would be graded on this project to make up for the lost learning time. What do you think? Good plan?"

Sana pondered it for a moment, then said, "Sounds good to me. It's gonna confuse some students, though. Anyway, can you please sign me up for the Fantine audition?"

Mihara-sensei nodded, then pulled out another piece of paper. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kitahoshi Sachiko."

Mihara-sensei wrote the name down on the sign-up sheet and replied, "Okay, auditions will be held soon. The bell's about to ring, so you might wanna get going. Goodbye."

Sana muttered a "goodbye" before walking out. She hurried toward History as the bell rang, meeting Fuka once again on the way.

"So, how'd it go? Can you be in the play?" Fuka asked.

Sana shrugged. "I got the slip signed, if that's what you mean, and I talked to Mihara-sensei." She looked around. "By the way, where are Hayama-san, Tsuyoshi-kun, and Aya-chan? I haven't seen them all day."

"Aki-kun probably ditched. Tsuyoshi-kun has a different class than you for Homeroom, Grammar, Biology, PE/Health, History, and Elective, so you will only see him during Math. Aya-chan's sick today with the stomach flu."

"Oh." _That makes sense. But Hayama-kun ditched. I'm not even gonna ask why._

"Now, c'mon, girl! We're gonna be late!" Fuka exclaimed, pulling on Sana's hand. Over her shoulder Fuka told her, "Sachiko-chan, I know this is probably really random, but I think you'll get the part of Mako for the movie. You look like you possess that natural talent for acting."

Sana smiled at her. "Arigatou." _I__'m gonna do my best in the audition. I can't wait! _Sana thought._ But, I'm gonna have to talk to Josh about this. He's so overprotective sometimes. Oh well. I'll just explain to him and he'll understand. He usually does._

Glossary of Translations:

doushite-why?

nani desu ka-polite way of asking 'what?'

ja-see you. This is normally an informal expression used among friends and family. (Did I also already say this translation?)

arigatou-thank you. There are many ways of saying 'thank you' but this is the one I hear most often-next to 'arigatou gozaimasu' meaning 'thank you' or 'thank you very much.' (Again, did I already say this translation?)

hontou-really?

Les Miserables- The Miserable. It's a play that's been based off of the book by Victor Hugo. Wonderful play, go out and see it!


	5. Just A Normal Day

Author's Notes: Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm back! Still nothing big happening that should keep me away from my beloved computer! Yay! Well, that's all I'm saying!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 or 2.

Chapter 5 is dedicated to Jinenji since it's her birthday this month! Happy Birthday Jinenji!

Question Corner:

No questions that I know of!

Oh! Lavinia-is that your name?-I'm sorry I kinda blew up on you. I know it's not your fault. Don't worry about the fact that you live in a different country and don't know the customs. Heck, I don't even know them! If I made you feel bad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!

And, Jinenji . . . did you tell your little sister about me and my story? Or did she find out herself? I thought it was interesting to see a sibling of a reviewer review my story, too. It was cool

PS: I did a little research on the Japanese schooling system to figure out how it works. Just wanted to give ya some kind of heads-up because some things about the school are gonna change, okay?

Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Picking up almost right where I left off last time!

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Sana walked into her homeroom class, calling, "Ohayou!" The few students there responded the same to her as she walked to her seat.

Sitting down, Sana waited for homeroom to begin. She'd come early today and decided to just go to class, even though students didn't have to. Some, however, did so that they didn't have to worry about being late. Sana didn't mind that much, but this way she didn't have to deal with stares, like yesterday. Also, it was refreshing to not be running to class, which she did frequently in the US. _Ha! I was always late!_ she thought to herself.

The bell rang, and the rest of the students in the class flowed into the classroom. Fuka sat next to her and said, "Ohayou! Aya-chan's feelin' better, so she's gonna be in class today. I saw Aki-kun, too. Guess he won't be skippin' this time. Anyway, I hafta tell ya what happened last night. My-"

"I'll be starting homeroom now!" the sensei called over the chatter. "Minna-san, in your seats!"

The class replied, "Hai!" and sat down.

Fuka looked at her. "I'll tell ya later, 'kay?"

Sana smiled. "Sure."

As the announcements started to play over the intercom, the sliding door to the classroom slammed open and then slammed shut. The class, along with the teacher, flinched and looked toward the door. The teacher frowned at the youth.

"Hayama-san. I know school might not be your favorite way to spend your day, but at least have the decency to not be late and to not be so rude when coming into my classroom. Now take a seat," the teacher scolded him.

Hayama glared at him and stomped to his seat. He crashed into it noisily, with no regard for the disruption it might cause.

"Wow," Sana whispered to Fuka. "Someone is in an even worse mood today than usual. If that's possible."

"Hai," Fuka whispered back. "Somethin's wrong. He never gets like this."

Sana glanced behind and noticed that Hayama was muttering small, fetid curses under his breath. He was definitely pissed off about something. _But what?_ Sana asked herself. It couldn't have been something that happened with his family, could it? No, it couldn't, that she was sure of. She turned her attention back to Fuka.

"Oi, Fuka-chan," Sana whispered, "do you think we should talk to him? I think he might feel better once someone talks to him. You know, comforts him. What do you think?"

Fuka stared at her. _That was totally somethin' that Sana would've said. Man, Sachiko-chan is too much like Sana-chan for my likin'. She makes me feel as if Sana-chan's still here. _Fuka shook her head. _What am I talkin' 'bout? I don't needa get suspicious of Sachiko-chan. She's my friend._

Fuka sighed. "Do whatever ya want, girl. I ain't participatin' in it. Gettin' pummeled by Aki-kun isn't on my 'To Do' list. But if you ain't afraid, go ahead and try and talk to 'im. Gombatte; you'll need it if you're gonna try and talk to 'im when he's in this state."

Sana smiled at her. "Oh, come on, he can't be that bad when he's angry." _Not that I can recall anyway._

Fuka gave Sana a look that told Sana that Fuka thought she was seriously insane, then sighed. "Whatever ya say, girl. Whatever ya say."

The bell rang, sounding throughout the school. Sana and Fuka stood up, grabbing their schoolbags. They walked out of the classroom, but stopped at a corner where they split, both of them having different classes first. Sana, Biology, Fuka, Health.

"Ja ne, Sachiko-chan!" Fuka called.

Sana replied, "Ja ne, Fuka-chan!"

The two friends walked away from each other and headed toward their classes. Sana was near the door to Biology when she heard a loud banging noise. Frowning, she looked over her shoulder to see that Hayama had punched a locker. She sighed. _He is _really_ pissed. I can't imagine why, though. _She continued to walk to her class, ignoring Hayama, even though he was in her class as well.

Biology passed quickly and, surprisingly, without any comments from Hayama. After Sana had gone through History, it was Break.

Smiling, Sana bounded over to her friends. Hayama wasn't with them, though. _Wonder where he is?_ She looked at Aya and asked, "Are you feeling better, Aya-chan? I heard you had the stomach flu yesterday."

Aya grinned and answered, "Hai. I feel better. Don't worry about it."

"Oh!" Fuka suddenly exclaimed. "Didn't Aki-kun have his karate tournament yesterday? We forgot to ask 'im how he did! And he'd worked so hard for it, too!" She shook her head and glanced at Sana. "Oh well. Anyway, have ya guys seen Sachiko-chan's hair yet? Isn't it cute?"

At that Aya and Tsuyoshi finally took notice of Sana's hair. Aya squealed, "Sou desu ne! I love it! Very kawaii!"

Tsuyoshi smiled. "Hai, it is. It looks good, Sachiko-chan."

Sana beamed and muttered, "Arigatou."

The four friends babbled on and on about random things––mainly contributed by Sana––until Break ended and they were forced to leave for their next class.

ccsccsccs

For some reason, the day seemed to fly by for Sana, who had just exited her last class and was now going to go home with her friends.

"Konnichi wa, Fuka-chan, Aya-chan, Tsuyoshi-kun!" She gestured to each of them. "O genki desu ka?"

"Genki desu," they all replied.

"So," Fuka said, "the auditions are soon, ne? Are ya nervous?"

Sana smiled. "Hai, they are," she answered. "Demo, daijoubu desu. Honestly, I'm not nervous."

"Well, that's good," Fuka said. "You're lucky to be able to be so calm. Knowin' others, I think that lots of people are gonna be freakin' out on audition day. Demo . . . you'll be fine."

Sana beamed. "Arigatou, Fuka-chan. For the extra confidence boost." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to go! I need to get home! Gomen nasai!"

"Daijoubu," Aya said as she and the others turned left. "We'll see you tomorrow, Sachiko-chan!"

"Hai! Ja!"

Sana quickly walked home and as she entered the house, she remembered something. _I forgot to talk to Hayama-kun today!_ She sighed. _Oh well. I'll just talk to him tomorrow._

Sana decided to just go to bed, which she told Josh. She was really tired. As soon as she laid down on her bed after changing and eating a snack, she promptly fell asleep.

Glossary of Translations:

ohayou-morning. This is said to family, friends, and classmates, but only in the morning. 'Ohayou gozaimasu' would mean 'good morning.'

minna/minna-san-everyone, everybody, etc.

gombatte-good luck. Said to someone when they're going to a game, athletic meet, talking to someone they like, etc. It's a very commonly used word from what I know.

ja ne-see ya. Said to someone when the person will be seen again soon, or among friends. (Have I said this translation?)

sou desu ne-I see, true, etc. Usually used when talking to a person or when acknowledging the speaker, which in Japan is very important. If you don't acknowledge the speaker, it is considered very rude.

kawaii-cute. This word can be used to describe stuffed animals, dolls, people (usually girls), hair, pets, etc.

ogenki desu ka?-how are you? From my knowledge, this is a very casual and informal way of asking this.

genki desu-I'm fine. I'm not sure if this is the correct translation or reply to the phrase 'o genki desu ka?'

demo-but.

daijoubu desu-I'm all right. This may be incorrect.

gomen nasai-I'm sorry. Another way of saying this would be to just say 'gomen.'

daijoubu-it's all right/it's okay. It can also be used as an informal or quick way of asking 'are you all right?'

Author's Notes: Bad chapter, but I wanted to at least have _something _up for Jinenji's birthday. I've missed it by a week though. Sorry that this chapter was so choppy too. Ja!


	6. Audition Day

I thought this would interest you:

I'm a PANTSER! What is that? A pantser writes without forethought to where the plot is going--sort of by the seat of her pants method. I write with passion about what inspires me at the moment, and I hopefully have a strong voice. I don't worry about writers' block–I'm a different story. I've got more story seeds than a hive has bees. When I write, it's in disjointed segments. I may write sequentially or in flashes of inspiration, where I connect all my flashes later. My revision process might take several passes, because I really have to whip that first draft into a more marketable shape. My readers either love me, or hate me.

Interesting, no?

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1: Coming Back. The monologue used in this chapter and the next is an excerpt from the book _Les Miserables _and is most likely copyrighted under his name. I'm notsure. But, I don't own the monologue.

**Chapter 6**

"Oi, Sana!"

Sana rolled over in her bed, trying to ignore Josh's call.

"Sana!"

Sana pulled a pillow over her head and pressed it over her ears.

"Sana!"

Sana's warm bedding and pillow were pulled off of her. She could hear Josh sigh, frustrated, when she still didn't get up.

Josh announced, "Sana, you have school! Do you wanna be late?"

"Just a few more minutes, Josh; then I'll get up." Sana mumbled groggily. She snuggled into her mattress.

"Zenzen, Sana! Iie! Get up now! You still have to get ready and go to school, and you only have _twenty minutes left!_"

Sana shrieked and jumped out of bed, now fully awake. Running to her dresser, she began to pull out her uniform and jerk it on. Once done, she picked up her hairbrush and yanked it through her knotted hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she yelled at him. She ran out her bedroom door, to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and quickly ate it. After, she ran to the restroom and brushed her teeth, now taking her time to make sure she brushed them well.

Josh followed, replying, "Well, I _tried, _demo . . . you still wouldn't wake up! I've been trying for an hour!"

Sana rolled her eyes, exited the restroom, and quickly seized her backpack. "Hai, hai, Josh. What time is it?"

"7:13."

"Oh no! I only have twelve minutes left!" She ran to the doorway, slipped on her shoes, and then ran out the door.

Josh stared after her, then chuckled. _She actually believed me._ He looked at the clock, which read, in neon green, 6:14. _Well, at least she'll be really early today. For once. _Josh walked around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients, and started to cook breakfast for him and Miwa.

Sana ran as fast as she could to the school, only stopping once she entered the school's courtyard. Breathing heavily, she looked around her – no other students were there. Fearing that she may be late – something she'd hoped to avoid by running to school – she checked the clock placed upon the front of the school, only to see that it read, roughly, 6:20. Frowning – the corners of her mouth pointed sharply downward – Sana's mood instantly changed from anxious and worried about being late, to angry and annoyed that Josh had deceived her. If she had still been immature enough for such actions, she would've taken out her old mallet and whacked him on the head when she came home. Stomping her way through the doors to the school – and then through the halls and up the stairs – she arrived at her class.

Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to be mad – and that in being so would draw attention to herself – she swallowed up her emotions of ire and masked her face with a smile and glittering eyes – eyes that didn't quite conceal. As Lyssa always said, "The eyes are the gateways to a person's soul. If you look into someone's eyes, you see every emotion they're feeling – _every single one _– no matter how hard they try to hide it." Though she had been an actress, and was extremely well practiced in the art of masking her thoughts – though it never had seemed to work with Hayama – sometimes, Sana guessed, it was just too hard to hold in everything you were feeling for the sake of others, which she seemed to be doing often, now that she'd returned.

Sighing to herself, Sana noted that she was apparently the only one in her class that was there at that moment, so she slowly walked over to her desk and sat down, setting her backpack down. Resting her head on her arms which were on the desk, Sana lightly dozed and thought of what a simplistic lifestyle she could've had, had she not decided to come to Japan. Why had she, anyway? It was a question Sana could not think of an answer to, no matter how much she focused on it. The closest Sana could get was that she wanted Miwa to see where she had been raised – but that was the closest Sana could get.

Again, Sana sighed. That question didn't need answering, not now at least. Coming out of her daze, she raised her head and, groping through her backpack, searched for her book – _October Sky, _by Homer Hickam, Jr. She'd found it at a local bookstore in Aliso Viejo, and when she'd read the back cover and realized she knew this story from the movie version, she knew she just _had _to have it. The movie based off of it was so amazing, in her opinion, that the original autobiography _had _to be even better. Though she'd had the book for quite some time, she had only started it a few days ago since she'd been unable to find the time needed to read more of it. Currently she was in the fifth chapter, which wasn't very far. Maybe it was all the scientific talk in it that made it so confusing.

Opening the hardcover book gently, she leafed through the pages of it until she came to the page where she had stopped before. It was the part where 'Sonny' was going to ask Dorothy Plunk out on a date.

As she read on about the author's memories and experiences, she slouched and leaned over the desk. It was a habit of hers she wasn't very proud of, but it couldn't be helped she thought as she raised a hand to rest her head on and turned the page with the other.

Reading about the exploits of Homer Hickam, Jr. made everything look so easy in the long run, when it really wasn't, Sana thought ruefully. Sure, the author had had to deal with bullying from many people, the humiliation of his first rocket blowing up, and the nervousness he got in the pit of his stomach when he talked to Dorothy Plunk, but that was _nothing _compared to what others had gone through, and she included herself in that group for some reason.

Placing her book back in her backpack, she zipped it up and glanced at the classroom clock, which was difficult to see. The teacher had situated in a discreet place so that the students wouldn't be able to see what time it was and get distracted from the lesson, as they often tended to do.

7:03.

_Twenty-seven minutes until school starts, _Sana thought, letting out a bored sigh. There really _was _nothing to do before school these days. Great. Like _that_ made life any more "exciting." If an "exciting" life meant that you were cursed by the demon lord to be bored at school, stressed at home, and jittery around your friends. Yeah, real exciting. Sana sighed, realizing how much of a pessimistic bore she was becoming lately when she was all alone.

Unexpectedly, the door opened, and to Sana's surprise and fear, it was Hayama that was coming through the door. _This cannot be happening,_ she thought in horror. She stared as Hayama walked tiredly to his seat that was oh-so-conveniently right in front of her. Her nervousness dissipated when her other classmates began walking in. _Arigatou, Kami-sama._ Now she didn't have to be alone with Hayama.

--->--->--->

Hayama keeled over in his desk as he sat down. This morning had probably been his worst one yet. Not only had his alarm failed to go off – apparently he had forgotten to set it – he had stayed up almost all night, thinking about why the new girl, Kita-something, was always acting so strange when she was around him, Matsui, Tsuyoshi, or Sugita.

The fact that he was actually thinking about some _girl_ instead of something like karate – even though he couldn't stand thinking about it now, after what had happened at the tournament – had made him repeatedly frustrate himself, and he hadn't been able to find a way to vent it until he, as expected, got into a fight with his sister Natsumi when he entered the kitchen, still not dressed in his uniform. She had somehow had the last word as she flung him out the front door almost half-naked, locked all the doors that lead outside, and left him to climb in through the window and stumble up into his room, frozen.

Then, when he had decided he would just ditch school today – if his morning was already this bad, who knew what _school _would be like – his sorry little excuse for a sister had also decided to give him a ride. Which basically meant she dragged him out the door, forced him into the car, and watched him until he entered the building – at which point other students had seen him, meaning that if he left it would eventually get back to the principal, and if he got in trouble the sensei at the karate dojo would make him sit out for practice that day. Funny how the world works.

He noticed the sensei enter the classroom, and realized that the bell must've rung while he was dozing. Putting that morning behind him, he focused on the stupid announcements sounding over the P.A. system, which had been fixed. It was a miracle he _was _paying attention, considering that he used this time to think about what he was going to do when he got home that day. Usually, since his sister and his dad weren't normally home at that time, he would either train, watch TV, or sleep. It was common for him not to do his homework until later that night when his family was watching some sappy teen movie and he was alone and in his room.

"And finally on today's announcements," the girl on the intercom said, "Mihara-sensei has decided that the auditions for _Les Miserables _will be held tomorrow." Hayama heard chatter immediately erupt around him. "If you would like to watch, please go to the auditorium after school. And Mihara-sensei would also like to mention that if you go, you need to be respectful and quiet while each person auditions. Thank you." Be polite and respectful while watching people make fun of themselves? Like that would happen. Maybe he should attend the stupid thing. After all, the girl was auditioning, and if he watched her screw up, he could continuously make fun of her. Nah. That was a stupid, jackass thing to do. Not everyone could act like Kur–. He stopped immediately, frustrated.

"And now, the principal has requested that we perform the national anthem today. Please begin." Over the intercom she began chanting in unison with the class, including Hayama, though he did so angrily,

"Kimigayo wa

Chiyo ni yachiyo ni

Sazareishi no

Iwao to narite

Koke no musu made."

As soon as the song was finished being performed, the teacher said, "Okay. The bell's about to ring, so you may begin to–"

Hayama was out the door before the man finished the sentence.

--->--->--->

The next day, after the final bell, Sana approached the auditorium, and, surprisingly, she was nervous about how she would do. Then she frowned. Why did she want to do so well when she didn't want to go back into acting? If she was correct, at school-funded plays there were always agents. In addition, Rei and Misako would probably be there to watch, not to mention all her friends, Josh, and Miwa.

That was probably it. Not only would her friends be at the play, except for probably Hayama, they would also be at the audition. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of them or the other students. Yes, that was the reason she was so jumpy.

Entering the auditorium, she blanched at the amount of students the auditions had turned up. Looking around, she saw Fuka, Aya, and Tsuyoshi had shown up to cheer her on. But no Hayama. It was almost a disappointment. On wobbly knees, she walked to the three.

"Oi, Sachiko-chan!" Fuka greeted.

"Oi."

"I can' wait for ya to audition, girl. You're gonna do great!" That one comment instantly lifted Sana's confidence, and she smiled back at her friend. "Thanks."

"Yeah, Sachiko-chan," Tsuyoshi agreed, "you'll do awesome." He put his arm around Aya's shoulders and asked, "Who are you trying out for again?"

"Hm? Oh. Fantine."

Aya's brow creased. "Why?" she asked. "I thought you'd want to play Cosette, or Eponine. Why Fantine?"

Sana replied, "Well, I _was _going to try out for Eponine – I don't really like Cosette; she's too prissy– but then I decided on Fantine. She's a great character. You know, willing to sell her body, hair, and locket so her child will be taken care of by the Innkeeper man and his wife. And then when she dies, Valjean is willing to – well, I shouldn't tell you." The threenodded their heads.

"All right," Mihara-sensei said, and everyone hushed one another to hear her, "I'll be starting the auditions in two hours." Groans erupted from the students. "Yes, I'm sorry for the wait, but because I just got all the monologues, I have to allow you time to memorize them." Murmurs of understanding began sweeping through the listeners. "Right now, I'll be giving you the monologue to perform during the audition. So. When I call you to the front, please state what part you will be auditioning for so I can give you the correct monologue." She began calling off names, then, "Kitahoshi Sachiko."

Trembling, Sana walked to the front. Mihara-sensei asked, "Who will you be auditioning for?" Sana's reply came with little hesitance, "Fantine."

"Okay." Mihara-sensei looked through the folders and produced the monologue. "Here you go. Will you be auditioning for anyone else?"

"No, thanks." She took the monologue and walked back to her friends.

As she got there, they started exclaiming, "Let me see, let me see." She handed them the xerox copy, and they began trifling through it. Aya began reading, "'Fantine: Monsieur Javert, I beseech your mercy. I assure you that I was not in the wrong. If you had seen the beginning, you would have seen. That gentleman, whom I do not know, put snow in my back. Has any one the right to put snow down our backs when we are walking along peaceably, and doing no harm to any one? I did not speak to him. It was at that moment that he put the snow down my back. Monsieur Javert, good Monsieur Inspector! is there not some person here who saw it and can tell you that this is quite true? I did wrong to spoil that gentleman's hat. Do me the favor to-day, for this once, Monsieur Javert. You know that in prison one can earn only seven sous a day; I must pay one hundred francs, or my little girl will be sent to me. Oh, my God! I cannot have her with me. Oh, my Cosette! what will become of her, poor creature? Don't put me in prison! Have pity on me, Monsieur Javert! Mercy!' This has had lots of lines cut out of it, hasn't it?"

"Hai. Now, can you give it back to me so that I can memorize it and practice?" Sana held her hand out toward Aya expectantly. Regretfully, Aya placed the xerox copy in Sana's hand. Sana immediately began to skim through it, adding notes of emphasis and emotion throughout it in her mind. Soon, it was completely memorized and she was ready to go.

Bored, she waited for the remaining time to be over. After what seemed like forever, Mihara-sensei finally announced, "Okay. It's time for auditions to begin. We'll go in order of character appearance. So first up, Jean Valjean auditions. Please line up on the side of the room. Asano, you go first."

Over the next twenty minutes, the Jean Valjean auditions were over, and the Javert hopefuls went up next. Within half an hour, they were over.

"All right," Mihara-sensei said, "now's the Fantine audition. I expect the audience to be as courteous as you were for the two previous auditions. Line up now, kudasai."

Fuka looked at Sana. "It's your turn, girl!" she whispered excitedly. "Knock 'em dead." Aya and Tsuyoshi joined in with choruses of 'go for it' and 'you can do it!'

Her breathing erratic, Sana walked to the line of seven girls and stood behind them. One by one, each girl went up and performed their monologue. One of them, Nakamura Suzuno, was so gifted, even Sana was awed by her talent.

"Kitahoshi Sachiko," Mihara-sensei called.

Gulping, Sana walked to the front of the auditorium's stage. Looking at the audience, she started to flush. Then something caught her eye.

"Okay. You may begin."

Hayama was standing in the very back, watching her with scrutinizing eyes.

Glossary of Translations:

The national anthem translates to

'May the reign of the Emperor

continue for a thousand, nay, eight thousand generations

and for the eternity that it takes

for small pebbles to grow into a great rock

and become covered with moss.'

kudasai – please. Polite form.


	7. Results

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1: Coming Back.

Author's Note: **There will be a few curse words in this chapter. Please be considerate and not attack me for it, when I've forewarned you.**

**Chapter 7**

Sana stiffened as her thoughts froze over. She couldn't even remember what she was doing. Why was he there? She seemed to remember a conversation she'd had with Fuka earlier that day.

--->--->--->

"So, will Hayama-kun be at the audition?" Sana asked. Not that she cared that much, but it would be nice to know that he would be there. It would mean that he might consider her a friend again. Or he might just want to see if she crashed and burned when it was her turn.

Fuka stared at her dubiously. "You're kiddin', right?" Sana returned Fuka's look and said, "What, is that weird or something?"

Fuka sighed. "It's just– Well, he don't really like to go to events like that, even if it was for a . . . an acquaintance."

"Doushite?"

"After our friend Sana-chan disappeared"–Sana winced–"he don't wanna be around that kinda stuff, 'cause Sana-chan was an actress. I guess they had some kinda bond, and when she left, it made him feel like he failed or somethin'. Like he hadn't tried hard enough to change somethin''bout him; so much that his one–not best friend, that's Tsuyoshi-kun, since they both guys, but somethin' like that, y'know–abandoned him." Sana could almost feel tears rising in the back of her throat. "Ya shoulda seen him when he first heard that Sana-chan had disappeared. He went into a big funk. It took him months to get over it. He didn't cry or anythin', but he was really upset 'bout it, and he lashed out at us 'cause of it. I've never seen him so hurt before. Then again, I hadn't known him that long. I just remembered him from pre-school."

Trying to move onto safer territory, Sana asked innocently, "Pre-school? What do you mean?"

Fuka glanced at her suspiciously. First Sachiko asks _why_ Hayama didn't go to events, and when she, Fuka, answers, the girl changes the topic? _Isn't that a bit weird?_ _I mean–_

"Fuka-chan?" Fuka jolted and looked over. "Eh? Nani?" she said.

Sighing, Sana started to repeat, "What'd you mean when you said–"

Fuka interrupted, "Hai, hai." She paused and then continued, "Well, me, Aki-kun,"–Sana grinned slightly at the nickname–"an' Tsuyoshi-kun went to the same pre-school. Hikari or somethin' like that. . . . Uh, but I moved away right after to Osaka. Great city!"she finished enthusiastically, obviously proud of her former hometown.

Sana stared at her, a bead of sweat starting to roll down the side of her head. "Ano, okay. . . ."

--->--->--->

"Kitahoshi-san?" Sana snapped out of her reverie to see snickers starting to emerge from the audience, and she realized that Mihara-sensei had been calling her for some time. "Kitahoshi-san, as I said, you may begin now." Sana flushed at the reprimanding look from the teacher.

"Ano . . . ano, hai. Hai." She blushed more at the fact that she was stuttering. _Who am I auditioning for again? Ano, ano, Fantine! Hai, Fantine. Ano, what was the monologue? Kami-sama, what was it! _she thought frantically.

--->--->--->

"What's wrong with her?" Aya said. "Why isn't she starting?" Tsuyoshi and Fuka shook their heads worriedly.

"Probably because she can't act for shit." The three yelped and turned to watch as Hayama settled himself down next to them, keeping his eyes on the stage. "This is pathetic," he snarled. "If she can't do it, she shouldn't be trying. I mean, come on, if the girl can't handle being– Itai!" He massaged his scalp, where Fuka had slapped him with her notebook. "What the hell was that for!"

Fuka scowled at him. "Don't you dare insult her Aki-kun! I don't see you goin' up there and tryin' out!" Hayama rolled his eyes. As Fuka continued her annoying tirade, he settled his head into his hand. "Don't ignore me, you jerk! Who do you–"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hayama snapped. "Kami-sama, where do you get off? Talking to me like I'm a kid? Why–" he hissed at her.

"People in the back, _be quiet_!" Mihara-sensei screamed.

"Fuck you, prissy little bitch," Hayama muttered to himself.

--->--->--->

"Now Kitahoshi-san, please begin, or else I'll be forced to bump you from the audition," Mihara-sensei pleaded.

Sana turned scarlet from humiliation. "Of course." She took a deep breath and, struggling slightly, began.

"Ano, Monsieur Javert, I, ano, beseech your mercy. Ano, I assure you I was not in the wrong. If you had seen the beginning, you would have seen." Starting to remember the monologue perfectly, she plowed on confidently. "That gentleman, whom I do not know, put snow down my back. Has any one the right to put snow down our backs when we are but walking along peacefully, doing no harm to any one? I did not speak to him. It was at that moment he put the snow down my back. Monsieur Javert, good Monsieur Inspector!" Sana started to put on the waterworks, make her voice quiver. "Is-is there not some person here wh-who saw it and can tell you that this is quite true?" Sana startled the audience by letting out a small cry before she steadied her voice. "I did wrong to spoil that gentleman's hat." Adding a small note of desperation, she continued, "Do me the favor today, just this once, Monsieur Javert." She paused and gave another little weeping sound. "You know that in prison one can only earn seven sous a day. I must pay a thousand francs or my little girl will be sent to me." Sana turned her expression to a desperate one, and started to let the tears out more and more as her voice shook. She wrung her hands together. "Dear God, I cannot have her with me! Oh my Cosette! What will become of her, poor creature?" She untangled her hands and started to shriek violently, "Do not put me in prison! Have pity on me Monsieur Javert! Mercy! Mercy!" Sana started to bawl. Abruptly, she stopped, wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes, and stood silently on the stage.

--->--->--->

"Whoa." Hayama looked over at Fuka as she said it. She was staring at the stage, where Sachiko had just completed her audition and was awaiting critique. He had to admit, Kitahoshi was pretty good, but she wasn't as good as Kurata. Which was understandable, since no one could match up to her. But apparently, Mihara-sensei was stunned, because she wasn't speaking from what he could tell.

Bored from the crap, Hayama rose and exited the auditorium.

--->--->--->

Sana stood uncertainly on the stage, confused as to why this was taking so long. She hadn't been _that _bad, had she? Or . . . Was it that she had been _too_ good, showing too much of her acting prowess? Whatever it was, she was starting to feel regretful for doing this.

"Ano, Mihara-sensei?" Her hesitant statement jarred the woman out of her daze. "Eh? Eh? Nani desu ka?" She looked toward the stage. "Ah, Kitahoshi-san, ano, t-take a seat." Sana gratefully stepped off the stage and toward her friends in the back. She could hear Mihara-sensei stutter, "N-next character: Monsieur Thenardier. L-line up, kudasai."

--->--->--->

"Shh, shh, she's coming." Sana watched as everyone parted to make a path to the audition results. Rasing an eyebrow, she walked toward the paper. She skimmed through its contents, mumbling. "Jean Valjean . . . Mizumoto Kai. . . . Javert . . . Furugawa Tatsuo. . . . Fantine . . . . . . Wai! Wai! Wai! Yatta!" She squealed. "I can't believe it!"

From the crowd erupted words of congratulations. "Arigatou!" she yelled to them. _I can't believe I'm going to be Fantine! Wai!_

Glossary of Translations:

doushite-why?

itai-ow! Or 'ouch!'

wai-woohoo! Rough translation.

yatta-I did it! Also 'We did it!' Shouted when one has accomplished something, such as winning a game, getting a good grade or test grade, et cetera.

Author's Note: It's short, I know. But the next chapter should be longer. In fact, I promise it. A lot of it will be centered around the play and there will the explanation of what happened at the karate tournament.


	8. New Rumors

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1: Coming Back or Chapter 2: Day After. _Les Miserables _is copyrighted under the name Victor Hugo, its author. I do not claim property of its plot, characters, movie, play, musical, concert, or anything else affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 8! Many things in this chapter will be focused around the characters–new ones and forgotten ones. Also, some info on the karate tournament. (I hope you didn't think I'd forgotten about it!)

I would like to thank my wonderful helper Amin Vanima Mellonea, for helping me clear out my ideas. I know I'm a slow writer, and that this chapter is up late. My computer was refusing to let me open the document. Cue meglaring at the computer. I've finally gotten it open. Yay! And by the way, Amin, I'm always open to suggestions. Pack 'em on!

**Chapter 8**

"_I can't believe her!"_ Nakamura Suzuno shouted. Her friend jumped back, slightly frightened by her. "I mean, did you _see _her! _Did you?_ Acting like she was the goddamn best thing that ever happened to this school! She's a _drama queen! _Pouring on the waterworks; how _fake!_ And Mihara-sensei just _lapped it right up! _Can you _believe _it?" she screamed.

"Demo, Suzuno-chan, she _was_ pretty amazing," the chesnut-haired girl ventured.

"_Sumimasen? _You're _siding_ with _her? _I can't believe it. You didn't even pull any strings! Aren't you supposed to be my _best friend_, Chi?"

Chiaki sighed. Suzuno was so annoying sometimes. Especially now, since today was the first day of rehearsals for _Les Miserables, _and animosity was running high. But,just because she didn't get in the play as Fantine . . . Kami-sama, this was becoming too much. When she'd first met Suzuno, in first year of high school, she'd been so sweet. It was scary that this school's opinion affected her so much. She wasn't even fun to hang out with anymore; she was always complaining about something. Suzuno was becoming one of those popularity-obsessed girls Chiaki always saw in American films. If this went on, Chiaki was definitely going to rid her hands of her. Yet she was willing to give it one more shot.

Chiaki continued, "Well, she _was _really good. I kind of want to be friends with her. She makes me wonder what kind of performing arts program they have in Amerika. I mean, if everyone over there can act like _that_, and when they're only in high school . . . Kami-sama, I'm moving to Amerika as soon as possible." She grinned as Suzuno gave a shriek of indignation, then frowned at Suzuno's reply.

"_Nani? _You want to be _friends _with her? Has nothing I've ever said go through your thick skull? Hello? She's new; she just upstaged me in auditions. Not to mention _she doesn't even_ _know who I am! _That's like . . . like sacrilege! _Everyone_ in the school knows who I am!"Chiaki glared at her.

"What's so wrong with wanting to be her tomodachi? She seems like a nice girl." _Which is more than I can say for you, _Chiaki thought. This was it. Say 'sayonara' to their friendship. "And what the hell do you mean? Upstaged you? I'm not surprised, you being a competitive bitch, trying too hard. And so what if she's new? At least she's not corrupted like you!" Chiaki paused and watched Suzuno gape at her. "And Nakamura-san, if anyone is the one with the thick skull, it's you. After all, sluts don't have anything other than popularity, guys, and how to get guys on their minds. Sayonara, Nakamura."

"_Nani?_" Suzuno screeched. "You can't walk away from me! I'm your best friend!"

Chiaki called back over her shoulder, "Correction, I _was _your best friend. Now, why don't you go and find some guy to neck with?" She grinned as she heard Nakamura sputter.

Chiaki continued walking, heading toward the play rehearsal, where she worked as tech manager. How strange that she felt so . . . liberated. Lately it seemed as if Nakamura had been holding her back, and now that she was no longer her friend, Chiaki was, in a sense, _free. _

And freedom had never felt so good as it did right at that moment, when she walked through the double doors to the auditorium.

Hai, she'd never felt better.

--->--->--->

"Kitahoshi-san, haiyaku! Mihara-sensei wants to talk to you!"

Sana struggled to make a dent in the mob. She called over, "Hai! Chotto matte! I'll be right there!" Pushing her way forcefully, she moved through. A surprisingly large amount of people had showed up today, and most of them weren't even _in _the play. Either there was a very popular student, or, as her experiences at Mission Viejo High School had told her–'people are more interested than you think'–they were actually interested. She decided to go with the first one, as no one went to the first rehearsal unless there was someone well-known in the cast. Judging by the fact that there were many girls, Sana would guess the one who drew them there to be a boy, most likely a third-year. She'd heard something about someone in class 3-5.

She lunged through an opening made by people shuffling to the side and teetered to a stop beside the brunette who'd called out for her. "So," Sana started, "ah, where is Mihara-sensei?"

The girl smiled at her, amused. She pointed to the corner of the stage, where Mihara-sensei was discussing something with the lighting technician. "I'd suggest giving her a minute, so she doesn't lose her train of thought."

Sana grinned. "Arigatou, ano . . ."

The girl filled in, "Nishishima Chiaki."

"Nishishima-san. What does your name mean? Just out of curiosity."

The girl laughed lightly. "Nishishima means 'west island', and Chiaki means 'very fine autumn'. I love it. I think it's cute, and a bit different." Chiaki paused. "So, your name's Kitahoshi Sachiko, right? What's your name mean?"

"Kitahoshi means 'north star' and Sachiko means 'child of joy' I believe. My name's a bit old-fashioned; I like it though."

Nishishima smiled at her. "It's really kawaii." She glanced back over her shoulder, then turned back to Sana. "Looks like Mihara-sensei is done. I suggest you hurry over. Gombatte."

Sana beamed. "Arigatou," she said, and skipped over to the teacher.

--->--->--->

"Ah, Kitahoshi-san, konban wa." Mihara-sensei greeted.

"Konban wa," Sana replied. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mihara-sensei smiled at her. "I've been giving this a bit of thought." She paused, and Sana urged her to continue. "Well, the truth is, I want you to be put in the role of Cosette. Your audition was really amazing. What do you say?"

Sana's smile faltered. "Ano, that's all right, Mihara-sensei, arigatou, demo I don't want to. I'd rather stay in the role I am."

"Doushite?" Mihara-sensei had a confused look on her face. Why wouldn't she want to play the lead role? It was like every girl's dream.

Sana gave a hesitant smile. "You see, I'm not a big fan of Cosette. I had pretty much focused on Fantine. She's my favorite role and I'd rather play her and not Cosette."

Mihara-sensei nodded, still a little confused. She brightened at another idea. "What about the role of Eponine? Would you rather play her?" Mihara Akane grinned at the thought. If she could get Kitahoshi to play Eponine, the play would really be a hit. Then she could cast that other girl, Nakamura Suzuno, as Fantine. They would have double the talent.

Unfortunately, that thought went down the drain as Kitahoshi explained that Akane had already promised the role to the other girl, Ohmi Kumiko, and though she was flattered, she'd still rather play Fantine. Akane could accept that reason, but still she pressed on. She wasn't going to let this girl's talent be thrown out the window. However, Kitahoshi simply repeated her reasons again. As a result, Akane gave up and ushered Kitahoshi away, telling her she needn't have come to the rehearsal, as this one was for the tech staff.

One thought lingered in her mind, and it was a bit absurd.

What was wrong with young people these days?

--->--->--->

Sana exited the auditorium, but not before saying goodbye to Nakamura. Slowly, she walked home, feeling bored and a bit upset. Having a child was a real pain sometimes. She couldn't leave her with a nanny, she couldn't take her out, she had to rely on Josh.

She scowled as she went on with her downward spiral. Why had she even had sex with Josh? All it had done was screw up her life. Instead of returning to her old friends and explaining simple things, she had to keep her identity a secret from them because of the newfound complexity of the situation. In other words, Miwa.

Not only that, but when she'd first realized she was pregnant freshman year at MVHS, the dirty looks she'd gotten were terrifying. Kami-sama, why the first year? Why couldn't it have been sophomore year, or better yet, not at all? She was almost positive it was on her permanent record with the school's guidance counselor, and that it would be shipped off to her college in America. In part, that was a reason she'd come back to Japan, with a pseudonym. They'd never know she had a child unless–a, they took a DNA test; b, Mission Viejo High School showed them her records; c, if she told them; or d, if someone who knew told them.

Sana returned to her thoughts about her experience. She'd been thirteen and it had been at the end of eighth grade, in June. She'd been so young; so stupid.

Miwa had been born premature, in January. Giving birth had been the most grueling experience she'd ever had, followed by losing her virginity. And the worst part was that her water broke smack dab in the middle of lunch, making it so that Josh hadn't been next to her when she first saw Miwa.

Of course, since he wasn't there, she was free to name the baby whatever she wanted, and chose the one that Josh didn't like so much, just to spite him for not being there. She felt bad afterwards, though, because his family had been so supportive to them and helped her out when she had found out that she was pregnant, and she'd just named the baby in her heritage, not theirs. Then again, _she_ was the one who'd carried the baby, the one who'd had to go through the humiliation, the one who'd had to break it to everyone, the one who'd had it the worst. She was entitled to naming the baby whatever the hell she wanted, right?

She took a deep breath as she walked up the front walk and opened the door. Surprisingly, the house was silent. Miwa and Josh must be at the park, since she wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. Walking outside, she pulled out her mail and flipped through it.

As usual, nothing from anyone they knew. Just solicitors. She frowned as she saw a tabloid magazine similar to the ones in the United States. She hadn't ordered this. She looked at the major story. Kamura Naozumi, the kid she'd once co-starred with.

Trudging her feet inside, she set down the rest of the mail and plopped down on the couch. She read the headline. "'_Superstar Naozumi Finally Gives Interview About Missing Actress Sana!_'" Her glower deepened. How dare they talk about her! The rumors were supposed to have died by now!

Furiously she flipped open to the cover story, skimming the lines and muttering what she read. "'Naozumi-kun . . . you know where Sana-chan is. . . . No. . . . Where do you think . . . Probably somewhere far away.'" She glanced to the next page. "'Why do you think Sana-chan is missing!' Because of nosy reporters like you who don't mind their own fucking business! He better not have said something cliche. 'Wanted to . . .' Get away from her family and friends! Pissed off with someone? You haven't seen me pissed off, Kamura! Just wait; I'll wring my hands around your throat!" Rage engulfed her. So much for wanted to take the pressure and spotlight off of her. Instead he was piling it on her! Tomorrow every girl would be reading this magazine and talking about her again. Exactly what she didn't want!

Looking above, she pleaded, "Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?"

--->--->--->

True to her thoughts, the next day almost every girl in class had the magazine in her hands, and those who didn't grouped together with others to read the 'exclusive' interview. Sana clenched her hands, praying that her friends wouldn't be interested.

Just her luck, they were.

In fact, they were the first ones who came up to her to explain everything, like she didn't know because she was a gaijin.

"Sachiko-chan, look, look!" Fuka ordered her, shoving the magazine article in her face. Fuka pulled it away and pointed to it. "You see this guy here? Well, he's this old friend of Sana-chan! She went to 'im with tons of things! He says he don't know where she is, but I bet you, girl, that he's lyin'! He's the only one Sana-chan would tell! The fact that he don't give an interview 'bout her 'til now _proves_ he knows somethin' we don't!"

"Fuka-chan." The riled girl looked at her. Sana continued diplomatically, "Isn't it possible that he didn't give an interview before because he didn't want to fuel the rumors?" _Wow, I'm surprising even myself with this logic! _"Or maybe the subject was too personal to discuss and he wanted to wait a while so the press wouldn't insert their own little comments. The longer you wait, the more accurate the information they publish can be. Trust me, I'm from the center of gossip and know what I'm talking about."

Fuka chewed on her lip. "Well . . . I s'pose that might be true. I still think he knows somethin' we don't. He's a celebrity an' all. He has connections." Changing the subject, she said, "Have ya seen Aya-chan or Tsuyoshi-kun?"

Sana grinned. "Nope. My guess is that they're making out in the storage closet or something."

"Ew!" Fuka exclaimed. "You are definitely from Amerika! Only an American would say that!"

Sana shrugged. "English teens would probably say it, too."

"Whatever." Her friend paused. "Well, then, have ya seen Aki-kun yet? I need to get the magazines burned 'fore he arrives, so he don't see. Touchy with that subject, ya know? Been more pissed off than usual, though. Eh. Wonder what's up."

Sana forced a smile. "I have no idea. But I need to talk to him as well. Congratulate him on that tournament his dojo did."

Fuka stared confusingly at her. "Ya didn't hear? They lost! Don't know how. I mean, they gots Aki-kun. . . ." She sighed. "Best not to mention it. It'll just upset 'im more. That's somethin' we don't need."

And the day continued like that, with everyone gossiping.

The only problem was that Hayama never showed up at all. . . .

--->--->--->

Glossary of Translations:

sumimasen–excuse me; pardon me.

Amerika–United States of America

tomodachi–friend

haiyaku–hurry. Also, 'hurry up!'

chotto matte–hold on. In slang, 'Wait a little bit!'

konban wa–good evening; good afternoon.

gaijin–foreigner

Author's Note: There's Chapter 8. I'm back in the groove! I've gotten this story's vibe back! All I needed to do was introduce other characters! My birthday's a week from today, I'm so excited! Oh god. I just started singing, 'I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!' My family thinks I'm crazy now. Just great.


	9. Still An Open Wound

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1: Coming Back, and Chapter 8: New Rumors.

Author's Notes: Nothing much. Except I get to go the Governor's Conference in Sacramento, California on October 27 and MISS SCHOOL! YES! The only problem is that it means I'll miss _Augustana_'s concert in LA! It's NOT FAIR! THEY'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS! Moving along, I also get to see the Air Show in Oxnard, California, and on my birthday get all sorts of goodies I've been praying all year to receive!

Thank you to all you sweet reviewers! I finished this chapter early just for you! Mwah!

**This chapter contains many swear words. You have been forewarned.**

**Chapter 9**

"Hayama Akito!" the principal's voice rang out. "This is the _last time I am going to tell you this! _Shape up your act or I _will _expel you! Ditching school for no reason! What is the _matter_ with you? You have missed _10 days_ in _one term!_ _10 days!_ And not once has your family called in to report your absence! _I will not tolerate this!_"

Akito simply stared nonchalantly at the principal, loving how his face had gone purple with rage. It was quite becoming. "Daisuke," he said, using the principal's first name, "you should wear purple more often. It suits you, just like your fucking nosiness." He glowered menacingly at the principal. "Stay the hell out of my life, prick. Don't you fucking _dare _tell me what to do." He finished, his voice low and threatening.

The man simply gaped as Akito walked briskly out the door. He sighed. "What is wrong with that boy?"

--->--->--->

Akito fumed as he exited the godforsaken place known as the office. What a joke. Calling him in just because he wasn't at school yesterday! What kind of bullshit was this?

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, sir,"_ he muttered, in a high, girlish voice. _"I had to stay home yesterday because I was too tired. It'll never happen again." _He reverted back to his normal voice. "More like I stayed home because everyone's fucking talking about that goddamn interview. I swear, I will _kill_ the Pretty Boy." He raised his voice to a falsetto. "_Oh, I don't know where she is. She probably left because she was pissed at someone. I'm sorry, I really don't know. _Like hell he doesn't, the bastard!"

Akito's face became crestfallen. "She always told him things." He punched the wall forcefully. "She always fucking told him _everything!" Never me. Couldn't come to me. Never thought to tell _me. His throat closed up as he gave the wall another round of punches. _Couldn't believe in me. Never relied on me. Kamura was the one she confided in. Trusted in. Not me._

"_Never _me!" he yelled as he gave a round-bout kick to the hallway trash bin, knocking it over and spilling it's contents onto the floor.

He stared at it, feeling his insides knot up. Trash, that's what he was; that's what he'd been; it's what he would always be. He was stupid to even _entertain_ the thought of Kurata having liked him as more than a friend. No matter how much he had tried to be nice and express his feelings to her, he was still the wounded stray that viciously lashed out. No wonder she ran away from him. . . .

He was trash, and now that she was gone, no one was going to pick him up and put him in his proper place again.

--->--->--->

"Konnichi wa, Hayama-kun!" a cheerful voice greeted, and it grated on his nerves. He didn't need to talk to anyone today; didn't _want _to talk to _her _today.

He slowly raised his head to meet the dark brown eyes of Kitahoshi Sachiko, turned around in her desk and leaning on the back of her chair, her lunch on her desktop. He didn't like this girl. When she'd been first introduced in front of the class, his instinct had picked up that she was hiding something. Hiding something meant you were trouble, and even on her own this girl was a shitload of trouble.

Not only that, but her happy-go-lucky disposition reminded him of Kurata. Just thinking of the girl he'd first liked as anything more than a friend pained him. Though he would never admit it, Kurata was a still an open wound that throbbed with pain whenever mentioned. And lucky for his friends, they knew not to probe.

It was a delicate injury, and wouldn't be healing anytime soon. The only way it would even get a little better was if Kurata came back and told him goodbye; but even then it would cry, because if she told him goodbye, it truly meant goodbye, and that he wouldn't be seeing her again. It would be way too surreal to know that she was really gone.

She'd always been there, since the sixth grade; she was the girl who angered him to no end, interested him more than she should, was a rival, a friend, and the first girl he'd ever thought more than platonic things about.

Corny, he knew, but she'd been the perfect balm to his screwed-up family life, and had smoothed it out without even really trying. It was one of the reasons why he'd been even more wounded when she'd abandoned him.

No note, no phone call, no letter, nothing. Nothing to explain to him why. And that was what tormented him most of all at night. The never-ending question of why.

So to see this teenager in front of him, acting _just like Sana would, _made him angrier and even more vulnerable to attack. Not that he cared, but she was so much like Kurata that it made the open wound even sorer. It was hard to think of there being another person like Kurata out there; Kurata was supposed to be unique, there shouldn't be a copy of her. It wasn't right. No one was supposed to even remotely resemble her. And it didn't help that she looked like Kurata, too. It produced another spike on his jaded heart. Just like her personality, no one should look like her as well. It wasn't fair to him.

It was like Kami-sama had placed a replica of Sana in front of him, to make him care more. The problem was, knowing the gods, they would snatch her away again, just like they did on the same day he'd been planning to tell Kurata. It _wasn't fair._ He'd finally worked up his courage, headed over to her insane house with that stupid red, mini race car, and the crazy manager and mother, only to find that she'd vanished. Poof, into thin air. He'd never get to tell her now. So much for the confession.

"So, Hayama-kun," Kitahoshi started, apparently not realizing he didn't want to talk to her, just like Kurata, "I was wondering. Ichi, where were you yesterday when you ditched?" He raised an eyebrow. Like he was going to tell her. She continued, "Ni," and paused, then with anger, "_why the _hell _didn't you tell me that your dojo lost, huh? I think of a way to congratulate your victory only to find that you _didn't _win!"_ She took a deep breath. "Why wasn't I informed, hm?"

Akito rolled his eyes. "Ichi, I don't care. Ni, I don't want your congratulations or pity, whatever the hell it is. San, I don't know you, and I don't tell people I don't know certain things they don't _need _to know." He leaned back in his chair.

The girl pouted. Quickly, showing she wasn't even thinking, what a dimwit, she replied, "Well you told Kurata Sana things when you didn't know her that well." Immediately she froze.

Akito tensed, his shoulders and arms coiled and ready to strike. How dare she bring that up as her defense. He'd only told Kurata things because she would've found out on her own quickly, having visited his house and talked to Tsuyoshi-kun. He leaned forward, even angrier when she pulled back. At least Kurata had stood her ground. If she was going to use Kurata to her defense, she should at least be a little braver. He hated the meek.

His nostrils flared like a bull's, and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Go," he growled threateningly. "Get the hell out of my sight before I punch your face in." Kitahoshi stayed frozen. "Go now, and if you ever talk about her again, so Kami-sama help me I will kick your sorry little ass." He leaned back and closed his eyes, tilting his head up.

When he opened them, he was surprised to see Kitahoshi still there, except now she was glaring at him. He opened his mouth again, glaring, but was cut short by her enraged "No."

He blinked. "No. You have a problem with people talking about her, see if I give a flying rat's ass. It's been what, five years since you've last seen her?"

He interrupted, "Four." His throat caught again. Four whole years . . .

Kitahoshi's eyes flashed. "What_ever._ Four years, five, close enough. The point is _you're_"–she jabbed him with her index finger–"still getting all worked up over it, while all our other friends have pretty much moved on." He gave a snort. She ignored it. "Maybe they haven't gotten over it completely, and maybe it's still sore, but I don't see _them_ getting all prissy just because someone _mentions_ her! I questioned about her before, and you didn't say a word! Just sat there silently. So what's crawled up your butt and died, eh? Because I see no reason for your behavior!"

He looked at her, inwardly dumbstruck, and allowed his eyes to open a little wider. Then what she said registered, and a glower resumed. Slamming his chair back, he walked to the door, feeling her eyes on him. She couldn't see a reason for his behavior? Well, if she had known Kurata and how he had felt, she would.

Matsui should have briefed her on the subject, telling Kitahoshi to not mention that girl at all. Hadn't done her job right, since here he was, staring at the gates of the school, wishing there was a way out.

A way to get away from that Kitahoshi girl who brought back memories that only served to haunt him every waking moment.

It hurt a lot more than he wanted.

--->--->--->--->--->

_Akito stared at the piece of paper on his desk. It was Physical Science class, beginning of the year, and his teacher was being surprisingly lenient that day, allowing the kids to talk and mingle before the bell rang. It was a rare treat, since he was usually way too fucking strict with them._

_Picking up the piece of paper, he stared at it with an eyebrow raised. Three strips of paper stapled together to form a bracelet. He read the writing on the outside, written in marker. _'Akito & Sana R BFF's!' _Obviously, it was made by Kurata. Not a surprise, seeing as how it was so poorly crafted. Couldn't even do paper bracelets right. He'd hate to see her in Woodshop, where there were saws. . . ._

_Glancing around, he spotted her four seats over. Making eye contact, he lifted the paper bracelet questioningly. She walked over._

_He looked at her and said, "What the hell is this?"_

"_It's our friendship bracelet! See the sides? We're BFF's!" she exclaimed, beaming, and he couldn't find it in him to tell her that it wasn't a good bracelet and they probably wouldn't stay BFF's for long._

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_Moriko, did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Apparently our Heartthrob Naozumi"–_huh, Pretty Boy? What was this about?–_"is dating Sana-chan!"_

_The other girl shrieked. "No way! He's taken? That's so not fair!"_

"_I _know!"

_Akito ignored them after that. Pretty Boy and Kurata were going out? That couldn't be true. He _needed _it to not be true. There was no way Kurata would date him. She'd said that they were just friends, right? If they were only friends, then that meant they wouldn't date._

_He brushed the thoughts from his mind. Kurata hadn't said anything about a boyfriend, so that meant she didn't have one. He'd be the first to know._

_Right?_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_Guess what?" Kurata screamed, and not waiting for an answer, went on, "We get to go to the mountains! It's so beautiful up there, I hear!"_

_He shrugged nonchalantly, "So? I'm not going to go."_

_She bonked him over the head with her plastic hammer, eliciting a yelp. "You're going to go and you're going to _like _it, mister!"_

The memories were running together now.

"_Wow, it's so beautiful right here! Arigatou, Akito-kun!"_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_You can't start fights! What are you, an idiot!"_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_I love you, that's why I gave birth to you."_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_It'll be okay. . . ."_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_Don't worry. We'll fix it."_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_Hayama-kun!"_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_Hayama . . ."_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_Oi, Akito-kun!"_

_--->--->--->--->--->_

"_If I get busy with work again and can't see you , what'll you do?" she'd asked him._

_To which he'd replied, "If you wanna see your friends, you can. . . ."_

That last thought pained him the most. If she was alive, which she must be, why hadn't she come back? She'd agreed with what he'd said, so _why hadn't she come back to see them? _

He knew why it hurt him when he thought of that conversation.

It was still an open wound, and now it was gaping, spilling all his blood onto the cool pavement.

Glossary of Translations:

ichi-one.

ni-two.

san-three.

Author's Note: I finished this super early just for you! A look into how Hayama feels. . . . He's obviously still very wounded.


	10. Never Home

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. Thank you.

Author's Note: I am so happy right now. I finally got this writing application on my laptop. It was being a real b-tch during installation. Yay! Now I can write chapters while I'm not at home. You've no idea how euphoric I am.

Thanks to: Katrina. You're advice has always been helpful. Thank you so much!

_Have a happy holiday everyone!_

**Chapter 10** (woo-hoo! Double digits, baby!)

Chiaki stared at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and her parents, taken when they went to Hong Kong, China for summer vacation a few years back. They were all smiling brightly. She sighed and gazed at her alarm clock, which had been beeping for the last five minutes in response to the time she'd set for her little wake-up call. Throwing back the covers she hefted her way up and sat at the edge of the bed. Yawning, she lifted her hand to her mouth and reached over to turn off her alarm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," she muttered as she fumbled with the switch. She stood and stretched, then walked into the bathroom. She looked intently at her reflection in the mirror; bed-head; groggy eyes; creases on her left cheek; cracked lips. She certainly didn't look her finest. She let out a large breath, followed by her undressing and stepping into the shower to finish her morning rituals.

Minutes later, Chiaki walked out of her room, closing her door behind her. Entering the empty dining area, she whispered, "I'm awake." She turned and looked in the pantry, pulling out a bagel and from the refrigerator a smoothie. Setting it down on the table she bent and began to eat silently. She glanced at the clock and, grabbing her schoolbag, pulled on her shoes and left the apartment.

Once again, her parents weren't home that morning.

--->--->--->

"Ohayou Nishishima-chan!"

She smiled in reply and said, "Ohayou," before turning away and sitting in her desk. Blankly staring at the swirling lines made in the wood, she thought of the morning.

Her parents, as usual, had not been there to greet her in the morning or to help make her breakfast. Oh well. It was to be expected. After all, they wouldn't have even realized she was there anyway. _They're probably in some big fancy hotel and lavishing in the attention of the maitre'd of its oh-so-beautiful and fancy restaurant. It sickens me just thinking of it. _She snapped her head up as the teacher walked in and started describing multiple items. It passed through her like garbled gibberish.

The bell rang, and she rose and walked out of the class. She made it through her first classes without comprehending anything said, and was caught in History not paying attention, to her utmost embarrassment.

Suddenly it was lunch, and staring blankly ahead of her, she made her way out the door to climb the cherry tree. Leaning back against the bark, Chiaki watched the leaves rustle in the wind, then pulled out her notebook.

Picking up her pen, she began writing. She'd long since stopped writing hateful and depressing words, having learned just what happened when someone did. She'd used to converse with a girl in another country during junior high. The girl wrote poems so violent and threatening that she'd been punished so severely it had effectively frightened Chiaki into stopping.

But it hadn't impeded on her want for writing. If anything, Chiaki now only wrote stories. They'd never see the light of day because she never touched her notebook when in class. The only times she wrote was during lunch and after school.

Her stories were strange and uncanny, sometimes even confusing to herself. Based on her dreams, they were mystical and fantastic, conjuring to life a reality full of the unexplained and the rebellious. She wrote until the end of the lunch period, acknowledging that she needed a new notebook. Her current one was almost full.

--->--->--->

Chiaki waited for the teacher to enter the classroom, watching Kitahoshi-chan rail about something to Matsui-chan. Kitahoshi's hands were flying in wild movements and her face was contorted in anger. _I wonder what made her so angry. She seemed much more upbeat a few days ago. Hm. . . ._

Turning her head, Chiaki looked out the window at the school courtyard. No one and nothing was there. She shifted her gaze to the sky, where dark clouds were forming on the horizon. A storm would be there soon. _The sooner the better._

Chiaki turned her attention back to the classroom and shook her head as she saw Kitahoshi-chan glare at the boy behind her. She sifted through her memory for the name. That was right, he was Hayama Akito, one of the school's many juvenile delinquents. Well, she had her answer as to what had enraged Kitahoshi-chan.

In spite of the situation she gleaned from what she'd seen, Chiaki smiled. Kitahoshi-chan and Hayama-san were hilarious to watch, them being such polar opposites. Then again, Kitahoshi-chan could apparently go into a flying rage if provoked. _Interesting._

She smiled as she saw Kitahoshi-chan smack Hayama-san upside the head, and Hayama-san in return glower and hit her right back.

_Very interesting._

--->--->--->

Chiaki entered the auditorium tiredly, not really wanting to be there. But this was a rehearsal for their annual school play, and as technical manager, she was required to be there to provide guidance to lighting, music, sets, and so forth.

Grabbing her clipboard, she looked at her long list of what she needed to do. She sighed and went through looking for the simplest duties. "Mmm. I could just look over each scene and see which entrances make the best impact. . . ." she mumbled. "And then that way I can watch rehearsals. . . ."

Yawning lightly, Chiaki took a seat in the front row and leaned against the seat back. Taking her notepad and pen, she relaxed and watched the scenes. The majority of them flowed smoothly, but something about one of Val Jean's scenes nagged at her.

"Mihara-sensei!" she called out. The teacher turned to her. "I was wondering—could we run the scene where Val Jean is talking to Cosette again? I want to see something."

"Of course, Nishishima-san, but let's speed it up a bit. It's almost time for rehearsals to end." She turned around. "Mizumoto-san! Hatakenaka-san! We need you to redo a scene."

A handsome third-year and petite second-year walked back up to the stage. The third-year, Mizumoto Kai, rubbed his forehead before asking, "What scene?"

"The one where Val Jean has read the letter and goes to talk to Cosette," Mihara-sensei said.

The two nodded before assuming their positions. As the scene progressed, Chiaki scrutinized it for what was bothering her. Once the scene was finished, she stared pensively at the stage.

"Well, Nishishima-san?" Mihara-sensei questioned.

Chiaki rubbed her chin before putting a finger on her cheek. She snapped her fingers. "Mizumoto-san, can you go sit back down and Hatakenaka-san . . . instead of coming from right wing, can you come from the left wing? Don't worry about your lines. I just want to see how it looks." The two did so, and Chiaki smiled. The annoyance was gone, and it seemed the scene flowed much better. She nodded.

"Okay, thank you." The two walked off the stage and went to gather their things. Chiaki looked at Mihara-sensei. "What do you think? Should they come from left wing instead of right?"

Mihara-sensei nodded. "Okay minna-san! Rehearsals are over, so let's all get back home! We'll clean this up tomorrow."

The students participating in the play hurriedly left the auditorium, chatting with one another as they did. Outside, Chiaki watched as students drove themselves home or were picked up by their parents. Each time someone left with a mother or father, Chiaki's smile faded more. Sighing heavily, she turned to walk home.

She wasn't surprised that when she arrived at her apartment, no one was there. Retrieving a note from the kitchen table, she read _'Me and Dad have gone out. We'll be back in a few hours. Make yourself dinner, and don't wait up for us.'_

"Psh, like I would." She let out a breath. "Well, might as well see what there is to eat." Searching the pantry and the refrigerator, she let out a frustrated yelp at finding nothing. _Great, I have to go the store again. _She pulled out her wallet—700 Yen. _Oh well, I can buy a little with it._

She closed the door behind her, not bothering to look for any possible money left behind from her parents for her use. They never gave her anything, especially money. They expected her to take care of herself, and she did.

She was completely self-reliant.

Glossary of Translations:

minna--everyone; everybody.

Mizumoto--I honestly do not know. 'Mizu' means water though.

Hatakenaka--One of the top 500 most common surnames in Japan, but this one is most definitely near the bottom.

Author's Notes: This was more of a transition chapter, and a short one at that. I really want to include Chiaki in this story, so that's why this was so focused on her. Sigh. I'm not the proudest of this chapter, but it gives insight into Chiaki and kind of sets the stage. She's an unbiased observer of all that's going on with the gang, so it's necessary. Not to mention the fact she has a connection with Suzuno.

_Thanks to: _xXxOceanGlarexXx **yaoilover13 **blinkies76 **yumichan808** mystery **HYPERdingdong39** CoolGirlEmily **crystal** thewackonextdor **rose** miki **lilangel** shadow-mistress **Amin Vanima Mellonea** lavinia **HPIY Fan** slavina **Sakura** zaza **knoitallchick** starrlightlin7 **may** Meredith **sakuralilystars** Lil-Kudo **allie-cat007** mimi-chan **mlcxo** nonamegirl **PanPan** cursedangel **TheImaginator** Matty **Emily** h3x4w12


	11. Where Your Parents Are

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. Thank you.

Author's Note: I am seriously considering changing the title of this story. _New Surprises _is just not doing it for me; never did. I'm thinking of something along the lines of _Foolish Games_. Yes, I got the idea from the song. Don't judge me! Moving along, Miwa's speaking style is based on experience I've had with children under the age of 5, but it's possibly incorrect.

Now, I give you in all its amazing, beautiful, much anticipated and long-awaited glory:

**Chapter 11: Where Your Parents Are **(I can hear you: "_Finally!"_)

The early morning sun filtered through the window and traveled to a small bed, where it illuminated the bodies of a sleeping young woman and a jumping child. The child, bouncing up and down vigorously, shouted at the young woman.

"Up! Up! Up, up, up!" the girl shouted, plopping down on the bed, only to once again rise and jump more.

The young woman groaned as she finally opened her eyes. "What the hell . . . ?" She rolled over and stared at the jumping figure on top of her bed.

"Mama!" Miwa, the child, beamed at Sana and giggled. "Pway?"

Sana brought her hand to her face and looked at her clock. She had more than an hour before she absolutely had to leave. Yes, the two of them could definitely play before school. Sitting up, Sana reached over to her daughter and, grinning, pulled her down. Miwa laughed.

Grinning maniacally, she bent down over Miwa and began tickling her. Miwa giggled between gasps. "Mama!" she breathed. "Mama, no! Mama!" She laughed boisterously. "Mama—! No!"

Sana smiled. "No can do, kiddo. You came in here," she elicited another series of giggles from Miwa, "—without permission and woke me up," Sana laughed along with Miwa as the child tried to pry Sana's hands off, "—when I was having a really, really good dream. That," Miwa squealed, "—is simply unacceptable."

Cackling, Sana continued tickling Miwa, effectively awaking Josh when Miwa started screaming. "Dad-y! Dad-y—! Mama mean! Dad-y!"

Josh, dressing in the other room, shook his head and smiled. When he was done, he walked into Sana's room and plucked Miwa up and into his arms. "Okay, Miwa, let's let Mommy get ready." He set Miwa down and then kneeled in front of her. "Why don't you come with me and help make breakfast?"

Miwa's eyes glistened and she nodded repeatedly. Laughing, Josh picked up Miwa and carried her with him into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sana, who mouthed a thank-you to him.

As soon as they left, Sana heaved a sigh of relief. She loved her child, her daughter, her baby, but she had to draw the line somewhere, and that line included abruptly waking her over an hour and a half before she needed to. She pulled back the covers from her body, then quickly yanked them back as cold air struck her arms. Groaning, she burrowed her face into the pillow and tucked her arms and legs up underneath her.

She could hear Miwa squeal in the kitchen, making Sana shake her head from side to side before covering her face with her hands and snuggling back into her covers.

Once more sighing, she lifted her head and stared groggily at the wall for a minute before hauling herself up on her forearms. She twisted her head, glanced at the clock, and then forced herself to crawl out of her bed.

After dressing and using the restroom, Sana walked to the kitchen. As soon as she noticed Miwa, she started laughing. Her daughter was covered in syrup and was busy trying to lick it all off. Still chuckling, she went to grab her daughter and pull her into the bathroom, taking a large towel, shampoo and conditioner, and a humongous bar of soap with her.

Miwa started shrieking when she realized what was about to happen. Sana knew that her daughter hated baths and would do almost anything to get out of having to take one. Once, back when Miwa was about a year and a half, she'd screamed her outrage at having to take a bath so loudly that Josh's neighbors—she was living with Josh and his family at the time—called the cops on them. When the officers had arrived, they had asked to see Josh, apparently thinking that he had been beating her.

Instead, Sana simply replied, "Nope. My daughter just won't take a bath. She's almost two."

The two men had stared at her, not knowing what to say since she was obviously only a sophomore at the time. Finally, one coughed a bit and smiled knowingly, "Ah, yeah. I have a two year old, too. Handful, aren't they?"

Sana grinned back at him, soaked from the water from when she'd tried to put Miwa in it. "You have no idea." After that they'd nodded at her, but said they still had to check Miwa to make sure.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Miwa was sitting in the bathtub, giving a toddler glower at Sana as she realized that she would still have to take a bath. It was a look her baby had perfected over the past year and used to make Sana feel guilty whenever she turned it upon her. The two policemen made sure she was alright before Sana escorted the two from the house.

At the moment, Miwa was giving the same toddler glower she'd given so many times before. However she was no longer shrieking or flailing around trying to get away from her. Though Sana doubted someone would have called the police this time. The Japanese people were deeply conservative and unlikely to get involved in another's life, even if they were their neighbors. It was at both times a blessing and a curse; right now it was a blessing, what with her situation overall.

With Miwa's scowl still firmly planted, Sana drew the bath and undressed Miwa, placing her inside the bath once it was filled. Quickly and with the skill only a mother has Sana cleaned Miwa's hair out and proceeded to wrap the towel around her daughter.

Efficiently, Sana dried her daughter off and then carried her into her room and dressed her. When the two came back into the kitchen, breakfast was already made and so Sana seated her daughter in her high chair before entering the kitchen.

Walking up to Josh, Sana wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. Josh put down the spatula and turned his body so that Sana was now nuzzling his chest and placed his hands on her waist. Sana lifted her face up as Josh bent down, playing with his hair as they kissed. But for some odd reason, Sana didn't feel the spark from before. She dismissed it, however, because it was a stupid thing to focus on anyway. She let go of Josh and allowed him to turn back toward the stove and prepare the pancakes.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "How's the play going?"

Sana looked at him, startled. "Huh? Oh, well, I think it's going pretty well." She watched Josh put some pancakes onto a plate. "I haven't missed any of my lines, and the teacher and tech people think I'm really good as Fantine."

She could hear the grin in Josh's voice. "I'm sure you are. Though you sucked in the play you were in last year." He smirked at her and put more pancakes on another plate.

Sana turned red in indignation. "I did not suck! You Americans just don't know the quality of fine acting! I mean, look at some of your actors and actresses. _They're _the ones that suck! I mean, did you see that woman in—"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Sana! I'm only joking!" Josh held his hands up in an expression of surrender. Sana paused and stared at him warily. "Honestly! _You_ were amazing." Sana smiled. "It was your English that made you suck."

Sana's smile turned into a frown. "Do you have some sort of death wish, Josh?" He only smiled and returned to the pancakes, whistling loudly. Sana grabbed the pancakes and walked to the table.

"Peas." Sana looked up at her daughter. She was holding her hand out to Sana's pancakes. Smiling, Sana took one and broke it apart before placing it in front of Miwa. "Dankyu." Sana smiled involuntarily at her daughter's expressions.

"Your welcome." She watched as Miwa stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth. She angled her head toward the kitchen. "Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh . . . eight-ish?"

Sana's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" She looked at him.

"Why? It's about eight o'clock," he replied.

Sana leapt from her chair, kissed both Miwa and Josh on the cheek, then rushed to the hall to pull on her shoes and backpack. "Gotta go! Love you!" She ran out the door and started sprinting toward her school.

"Shit, shit, double shit. Fuck, ass, bitch, I am _so _screwed!"

As she finally neared her school, she realized the gate was starting to close. "Fuck!" The bell must've rung already. She was _so _late. "Wait, please!" She ran harder than before and ran inside the gates seconds before they finished closing.

She didn't stop there, though. She quickly raced to her classroom and slammed open the door. Bending down and holding her knees, she gasped for breath.

"Kitahoshi-san, so nice of you to join us. Take your seat before the bell for being tardy rings," her sensei instructed her.

Sana nodded, then stood straight and walked to her seat, sitting just as the tardy bell rang out. She slumped against her seat tiredly. "Just in time. Arigatou, Kami-sama."

She arose, startled, when the bell rang once more and the students around her began gathering their things and leaving. She looked around desperately. "What class do we start with today?" A student motioned it to her. "Arigatou!"

Jumping up, she grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the class toward maths. Yay. She did _not _need a class that required intellectual thought in the morning. Wait, had she done her homework for that class? She thought about it . . . no! Oh, now she was _really _screwed. The teacher hated her and loved to pick on Sana whenever she forgot to do her homework or didn't know the answer to a problem. O! the joy. And now she was giving her sensei a reason to humiliate her. Whoop-dee-doo.

True enough, when the teacher realized that Sana had not completed her assignment, she assigned Sana fifty extra problems than the others. Sana had started to protest, but one glare from the teacher was all it took to silence that urge. _Stupid woman,_ she thought resentfully. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tsuyoshi give her a look of sympathy.

After her other classes, lunch came. However, instead of visiting her friends like she always did, she holed herself up in the library with her maths and history textbooks in an attempt to finish the homework that was piling higher and higher. Her reasons weren't totally unselfish, though. She knew that if she finished all the homework that had been given to her, she would be able to take her daughter to the park or at least take her on a walk. Miwa loved walks and had been begging Sana to take her on one for a few days. And Sana had to admit, she wanted—no, _needed—_to spend time with her baby girl.

Another benefit would be that she wouldn't have to be stressing out tomorrow morning as she frantically tried to complete all fifty extra problems assigned to her by the Bitch From Hell. From what Sana had seen of her sensei, all the problems she'd received would be the hardest ones even by Tsuyoshi's standards. She contemplated the fact that she could've asked him for help, but dismissed it. She wanted to accomplish this on her own; and even if she had asked for help from him, she would have to constantly be on her guard around him so that she didn't slip a fact that no one but Sana could have known.

_Kami-sama, _she thought dejectedly, _this sucks. Maybe I should just tell them now and get it over with? They'd be happy, wouldn't they? They'd be happy to see me again, to know that I was back, right? _Her inner voice said that instead they'd be outraged, hate her, and livid that she hadn't told them in the first place. _Maybe it's actually better to keep it a secret and not tell them at all. I keep them from feeling betrayed and me from having to answer their and the entire nation of Japan's questions about why I was gone. If I keep it a secret, I protect Josh and Miwa, because no one will bother them about me._

_It's best to keep it a secret._

* * *

After school, Sana rushed to the auditorium for the play rehearsal. She'd been in her science class, which was on the other side of the campus, and had been detained by the teacher for a discussion about her grade in the class. Apparently, she was just managing a B, and if she didn't pick up her slack, she might have to be kept back to repeat the class.

That didn't really matter to her right now grade-wise. What did matter to her was the possibility of having to stay in school longer to take remedial classes when she could be done with school forever and watching her baby grow up instead. Fear laced into her heart that she wouldn't be able to spend time with Miwa after she graduated next year, so she had listened and nodded, promising her teacher that she'd do her best to improve.

As she stood outside the auditorium, she was surprised to not hear any sounds coming from the inside. She was twenty minutes late, and usually they would already be running through the scenes and checking that the actors and actresses knew their lines.

Suspicious, Sana opened the double-doors silently, peeking inside surreptitiously. No one was there, and all the lights were turned off. Confused and feeling as though she were somewhere she shouldn't be, Sana flicked the lights on and walked to the stage.

"Konban wa?" she called out uncertainly.

No one answered.

"Anybody there?" she asked into the silence.

Again, there was nothing.

Sana walked to the stage and began peeking around behind the wings and the stage itself, wondering if this was some practical joke. There was a rehearsal today. She wondered if it was being held somewhere else and because she hadn't talked to anyone else in the play today if she had missed it.

"What are you doing here?" Sana jumped, startled, as she heard the voice call out to her through the silence.

She turned to face the speaker. "Nothing, Nishishima-san," she answered. "I was just wondering where everyone is. Is the rehearsal being held somewhere else today?"

She saw the assistant director and the girl in charge of the technical aspect of the show give her a strange look. "There is no practice today, Kitahoshi-san. I announced it in the morning's announcements." At Sana's confused look, she continued. "Both Mizumoto-san and Hatakenaka-san are out sick with the flu, and because they're two of our major leads, I and Mihara-sensei decided to cancel the rehearsal and change it to tomorrow."

"Oh," Sana voiced. She knew she should've paid attention to the announcements this morning. "Well, then, I'll just be going now." She walked past Nishishima-san and headed toward the doors once again.

"Kitahoshi-san," Chiaki called out. When she had the girl's attention, she continued, "I was wondering. You see, I want to know something." She saw Kitahoshi become more nervous with every word Chiaki spoke. "Nothing bad, really."

Sana relaxed slightly, wary of what was going on. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I was just wondering, um, do you, uh . . . Well, what I mean is, uh. . . ."

Sana rolled her eyes. "What _is _it, Nishishima-san?" she repeated, aggravated. She wanted to go home and visit her baby and Josh. She wanted to go spend time and have Miwa laugh at something as simple as going on a walk.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that's been nagging at me for awhile. I didn't really notice it until now because I wasn't really interested in your life." Kitahoshi gave her a look and prodded her to go on. "I've seen you around a lot and I've overheard some of your conversations while I was directing the play and I just really need to know. It's more for me, to help me know I'm not the only one."

Kitahoshi gave her a bemused look and lifted one of her eyebrows. Chiaki took a deep breath and continued, "Where are your parents? You know, I was just wondering. Because, you know, you've never spoken of them and no one's ever seen them and I just wanted to know." Chiaki saw Kitahoshi staring at her blankly and flushed. "It's just, I thought that maybe you were like me."

Kitahoshi blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Sana watched as Nishishima flushed an even darker shade of red. "I meant that, well, are your parents not . . . around or something?"

"I don't have parents," Sana replied. In a way it was the truth—not Misako, not Keiko, not even Josh's parents even though they were the most supporting parents she could have asked for when she was pregnant were her parents. She didn't consider them her true parents, even though they had all taken care of her at one point in her life. She just didn't; she couldn't explain it.

She watched as Nishishima's lips formed an 'o' and she whispered, "Right." Nishishima cleared her throat. "Well, I was just wondering because, well, I already told you why, didn't I? Anyway, I should probably get going. I only came in here to make sure no one accidentally came to practice when it was cancelled. Good thing I did." She cleared her throat again, raised her head, and started to walk past Sana. "See ya tomorrow, Kitahoshi-san."

Sana watched as she walked across the front of the school to the gates. She ran to catch up with her. "Nishishima-san," she stated, looking at the girl's face. She didn't respond. "Why are you so interested in my parents? Is something wrong?"

Chiaki stopped and looked at Sana. "You know," she started, "you're really lucky. You may not have parents, but at least if you did, they wouldn't ignore you. Best actress in the school, starring in the play, one of the most popular people in the school, relatively good grades, amazing friends, good at sports and athletics. Hell, you even resemble that actress who disappeared years back. You're our golden girl of Jinbou, aren't you?"

Sana stared at her, surprised. She'd never pegged Nishishima as a jealous or envious type of person. She'd seemed content where she was, more a supporting role than a star actor.

"I'm not jealous of you. Get that out of your head." Sana looked at her. "I can see it on your face, Kitahoshi-san. It's a result of your acting skills. But I'm not jealous of your esteemed and high-ranking golden girl image. Oh no. I'm envious of something most people would do anything to keep from happening." Sana stared at her, frightened. "I want my parents gone."

Sana's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? That's horrible!"

Nishishima stared at her, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "They've done nothing for me my entire life. They ignored me after I reached two; they barely acknowledge that I exist now; I come home to an empty house every day. You don't know what it's like to have your parents put themselves and their own passions and selfish desires above you, their own child."

Nishishima's face crumpled as she began sobbing loudly and Sana stared at her regretfully and with some form of understanding. A sudden realization struck Sana. This could have been Miwa. This could _be _Miwa in fourteen years.

Sana could see it as if she were there: Sana would always be working or struggling or lying and be so focused on whatever she was doing that she would ignore Miwa. It was what was happening now already. Sana was struggling so much with adjusting and hiding her identity from everyone that she'd begun ignoring her daughter. Oh, there were moments when the only thing Sana _could _do was focus on Miwa and give her baby her undivided attention, but other times . . .

She froze in terror and cast her eyes about worriedly as her epiphany claimed her. This could be Miwa; this _would _be Miwa if Sana didn't start paying attention to her and treating her the way a mother should treat her daughter. She didn't want her baby wondering what Nishishima was wondering.

She didn't want Miwa wondering where her parents were.

* * *

Glossary of Translations:

None needed this time.

Author's Note: Sorry about the _long, long, lo——ng _time between updates. The reason was that I was seriously considering quitting writing. I'm not lying. I really thought about it. But then I realized that it wasn't fair to you guys (God knows how much I hate it when a story becomes discontinued) and forced myself to figure things out.


End file.
